


A Hurricane

by AnonymousPastry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Peggy Carter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Avenger Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Character Death, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Steve Rogers, Original Character(s), Other, Peggy Carter Lives, Protective Rebecca Barnes, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPastry/pseuds/AnonymousPastry
Summary: Willow Sarah Rogers-Barnes Born Dec. 16th 1936 - 2036 Daughter of Alpha James Buchanan Barnes, and Omega Steven Grant Rogers.From ages 7 - 9 ('43-'45) the child lived with James' younger sister Rebecca Barnes, during WWII.From '45 - '49 the girl lived with Captain Rogers' close friend Agent Peggy Carter due Ms. Barnes' struggles in her finances.Willow was then trained under the wing of Peggy Carter becoming a child prodigy in firearm, Systema, and other combatant skills.At age 12, Willow was taken hostage by Hydra, used as bait against the beginnings of "The Winter Soldier."During the girl's young teenage life, she was  in and out of cryofreeze, to keep her young features, and flexibility.The girl was trained to become an assassin at age 14, put on suppressants at an early age before her designation.Hurricane had a rein of assisting The Winter Soldier, and own missions killing 3 dozen of her targets. All missions successful, except one.Enter the year 2017, mission 39, Hurricane was assigned the target of Natalia Romanova. Mission Unsuccessful. Captured.The reactions of both the Alpha and Omega in seeing the broken girl locked up in the cell were shocking.





	1. Prologue

**1922, June 10th.**

A young, frail blonde boy sat on a curb underneath his apartment's fire escape. The boy had bruises on his face, and blood streaking down from his ear.  
He presumably had gotten himself in to yet another fight against the two older alpha pups in the neighborhood.  
The boy sniffs, holding back his tears as he stares down at his small hands; bruised and bloodied.  


_"Look out!"_ A voice shouts, as an older boy with dark hair, riding a bicycle rather half-hazardously through the path of almost hitting the small blonde boy.  
The blonde dives out of the way of the bike, scraping his knees in the process. The blonde hisses, looking up to see the brunette rushing over to him,  
" What'dya think you were doin'!?" The blonde struggles to get up on his feet. The brunette extends his hand out to the blonde helping him up. The blonde grumbles taking the taller boy's hand.  
" Bikin'. What're doin' on the ground any how?" The boy deadpans. The blonde flushes, and mumbles, "Nothin'.."  
"D'nt look like _nothin'._ "  
"Well, it was! Whats'it to you any ways"  
The brunette scans the small skinny blonde, "Well, if I hadn't caused you 'nuff trouble," motioning to his knees, "I'da thought ya just got 'yer ass whooped."  
"Did not!" The blonde flushes red again.  
The brunette holds his hands up in mock surrender with a smirk played out on his face,  
"Alright, _Alright._ " He grimaces at the blood running down the blonde's knees, "Atleast 'lemme help ya out with 'yer battle wounds."  
The blonde grumbles, "Don't need help."  
" _Wasn't askin,_ '" The brunette replies sharply.  
The blonde whimpers a bit, "Fine." he motions the brunette to move along.  
The tall boy nods, "My Ma can help 'ya out. She's got all sorts ah medical tools. Me 'n my kid sister, always in trouble." the brunette chuckles.  
The blonde lifts his eyebrow, looking at the brunette with confusion.  
"What'd they call 'ya anyways? Name's James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky." The brunette gives a toothy grin, as he rolls his bike along the sidewalk.  
" _Bucky?_ Hell kinda name is that?" The blonde asks, furrowing his brows. "Short 'fer Buchanan." "Yikes... 'm Steve. Steve Rogers."  
"No kiddin'? Is 'yer ma a nurse? Short, blonde, sweet as can be, but sorta scary?" Bucky shivers at the last bit.  
Steve nods, "Yep, that's 'er all right." he chuckles a bit.  
"Ya think with a punk like yer'self wouldn't get so beaten up with 'yer Ma as a nurse." Bucky quips, as he opens a gate, leaning his bike against the fence.  
Steve flushes red once again, "Jerk..." Bucky just laughs, leading Steve up to his porch.


	2. Love.

**1943, June 7th.**

"Daddy?" The small, pale, blonde-haired girl with big gray-blue eyes, asked up at her father. The scent of ginger, vanilla, and happy omega and pup were recognizable in the small bedroom.  
"Yes, baby?" The male omega with different blue eyes, but same blonde hair asked, looking down at his little girl.  
"Daddy... Could you tell me a story?" she asked with a toothy grin, her eyes full of wonder.  
The man chuckled, "Of course, sweetheart..." The man put his hand to his chin, pretending to ponder on what adventures he could tell his little girl. He grins, "Once upon a time, there was a princess-"  
"No!" The girl cries, rising up from her father's lap, she sets her small hands on either side of her father's face "The one about how you and Papa met!" the girl giggles, "Aah, that one..." The man smiles, kissing the tip of the pup's nose, knowing full well that was what his pup wanted.  


"Yeah, _Stevie,_ the one how you and _Papa_ met!" Another man, gray-blue eyes that mirrored the small blonde girl's, his cropped dark brown hair was covered with a Sergeant's cap walked into the girl's bedroom, sinking down on to a chair beside her bed.  
"Papa!" The girl shrieked hopping off her father's lap, just to run into her alpha father's arms. "You're home early," the omega smiles as he watches his alpha and pup.  
"That's right, couldn't wait for my guy's bedtime stories," The alpha replies burying his smile in his pup's hair, scenting her, "Speaking of.." his eyes flick up to his omega's.  
"Ah, yes." The omega nods, "C' mon baby, into bed, then your story." The girl sighs, she reluctantly squirms out of her alpha father's arms, and into bed huddled up next to her omega father.  
"Now, where would you like me to start, baby." The Omega looks down at his pup, cupping her face lovingly with his right palm.  
"The beginning!" The girl squealed. The omega hummed, remembering meeting his alpha quite fondly.

**1922, June 10th.**

A young, frail blonde boy sat on a curb underneath his apartment's fire escape. The boy had bruises on his face, and blood streaking down from his ear.  
He presumably had gotten himself into yet another fight against the two older alpha pups in the neighborhood.  
The boy sniffs, holding back his tears as he stares down at his small hands; bruised and bloodied.  


_"Look out!"_ A voice shouts, as an older boy with dark hair, riding a bicycle rather half-hazardously through the path of almost hitting the small blonde boy.  
The blonde dives out of the way of the bike, scraping his knees in the process. The blonde hissed, looking up to see the brunette rushing over to him,  
" What'dya think you were doin'!?" The blonde struggles to get up on his feet. The brunette extends his hand out to the blonde helping him up. The blonde grumbles taking the taller boy's hand.  
" Bikin'. What're doin' on the ground anyhow?" The boy deadpans. The blonde flushes, and mumbles, "Nothin'.."  
"D'nt look like _nothin'._ "  
"Well, it was! Whats'it to you anyways"  
The brunette scans the small skinny blonde, "Well, if I hadn't caused you 'nuff trouble," motioning to his knees, "I' da thought ya just got 'yer ass whooped."  
"Did not!" The blonde flushes red again.  
The brunette holds his hands up in mock surrender with a smirk played out on his face,  
"Alright, _Alright._ " He grimaces at the blood running down the blonde's knees, "At least 'lemme help ya out with 'yer battle wounds."  
The blonde grumbles, "Don't need help."  
" _Wasn't askin,_ '" The brunette replies sharply.  
The blonde whimpers a bit, "Fine." he motions the brunette to move along.  
The tall boy nods, "My Ma can help 'ya out. She's got all sorts ah medical tools. Me 'n my kid sister, always in trouble." the brunette chuckles.  
The blonde lifts his eyebrow, looking at the brunette with confusion.  
"What'd they call 'ya anyways? Name's James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky." The brunette gives a toothy grin, as he rolls his bike along the sidewalk.  
" _Bucky?_ Hell kinda name is that?" The blonde asks, furrowing his brows. "Short 'fer Buchanan." "Yikes... 'm Steve. Steve Rogers."  
"No kiddin'? Is 'yer ma a nurse? Short, blonde, sweet as can be, but sorta scary?" Bucky shivers at the last bit.  
Steve nods, "Yep, that's 'er all right." he chuckles a bit.  
"Ya think with a punk like yer'self wouldn't get so beaten up with 'yer Ma as a nurse." Bucky quips as he opens a gate, leaning his bike against the fence.  
Steve flushes red once again, "Jerk..." Bucky just laughs, leading Steve up to his porch.

 

**1943, June 7th.**

The blonde girl is asleep soundly, cuddling up to her rather big pillows on her bed.  
The omega smiles, he leans down kissing her temple gently, "G'night Willow Sap..." He slowly lifts off the bed, careful not to wake the pup.  
The alpha just smiles at his pup, kissing her forehead as well, "Sweet dreams, babydoll." rising from his chair, holding out his hand to his omega to lead them out of the bedroom.  


The omega closes the door softly behind them, " 'm gonna miss her... So much..." his voice cracks, as he blinks back a few tears. The alpha sighs and nods, he hugs his omega close to him,  
"I know sweetheart... I know, me too.." He kisses the top of his omega's head, rubbing his cheek against the blonde hair.  
"I-I don't think I-I can leave 'er, Buck.." Steve chokes back a sob, "I... I know Stevie... B-But we gotta. We-we're doin' this to keep 'er safe, yeah?" Steve just nods, hugging his alpha tighter.  
Bucky rubs circles soothingly along Steve's back. He sighs parting his arms, stepping back to look into his omega's eyes. Both of their eyes are glassy, red, and full of nerves. "Buck... Buck, what if we don't... What if _we don't make it..._ "  
Bucky makes a hurt-sounding noise in the back of his throat, he sets the pads of his thumbs gently against Steve's face, "We just... We just gotta try, right Stevie? Someone's gotta kick Hitler in the ass." Steve lets out a weak laugh, nodding slowly.  
"Y-Yeah.." Steve looks back at his pup's door, wondering if that will be the last time seeing her. He sniffs a bit, putting his hand over Bucky's. They hold each other's hand as they walk to their kitchen, to wait for Bucky's sister to come.  


 

**1943, June 8th.**

"Thanks for doin' this, Becks." The alpha says softly, as he hugs his younger beta sister. "'Course, Bucky. Anything for my favorite niece. Oh, also for you, and Steve I s'pose." She laughs quietly, as she hugs Bucky back.  
Steve smiles at the siblings, "Gee, Becca," the omega laughs, but face turning serious quickly, "But, really... Becca, thank you for doin' this for us... I-I couldn't imagine what would happen if-"  
"Now don't talk like that, _Steven Grant._ " Rebecca chided. Steve only nodded "Yes, ma'am..." Rebecca gave a warm smile, walking toward Steve giving him a hug, "You know I'd do anything for you three." Steve hugged Rebecca back, smiling, "Th-Thank you, Becca."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not knowing how to use Notes is my aesthetic.


	3. Promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof, some sadness. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**1943, June 8th.**

The small girl awoke from her slumber rather early in the morning. She sniffed the air, only to smell pancakes, coffee, and a warm lavender scent. The girl gasped as she hopped off her bed, swinging the door open to rush down the stairs.  
The pup was still wearing her light pink night-gown, and her hair was a tangled mess, "Auntie Becca!" the girl cried as she ran into the kitchen, plowing into Rebecca's arms. "Hey, kiddo!" The beta smiled, petting the pup's hair.  
"Good morning, Auntie Becca!" The small girl grinned, only for it to drop noticing her fathers were not present in the kitchen. She did not see her omega dad by the kitchen stove cooking, or her papa reading the paper by the kitchen table.  


Willow looked back up at her aunt, "W-Where's Papa, and Daddy?" she said, her voice just above a whisper. Rebecca's face softened, as she opened her mouth, only for it to close again; she sighed, "Papa and Daddy had to go away for a while, honey."  
"W-Why did Papa, and Daddy go away?" the girl said, tears welling up in her eyes, "W-Why didn't they say g-goodbye?" the tears were now falling down her rosy cheeks. The scent of the distressed pup was in the air. Rebecca frowned, pulling the pup into a hug, "They just had to go for a while, sweetie. B-But, they'll be back soon!"  
Rebecca rubbed her hand softly against the pup's back "They wrote you a letter before they left, would you like me to read it, or-" "I wanna read it!" Willow cried, tears still running down, but she was a little excited knowing her fathers wrote her something just for her.

Rebecca smiled and nodded. She rose up off the ground to grab a small envelope that read, _"Willow Sap."_ Rebecca handed the envelope to the pup, allowing her to open it.  
Willow snatched the envelope, dashing to the kitchen table. She sat down on one of the chairs, and carefully unfolded the envelope only to reveal a folded up paper.  
She unfolded the paper as she read the nice cursive handwriting aloud.

 _"Hey, baby girl,_  
_We know that you must be upset that we aren't there to greet you this morning._  
_We're upset too, babydoll, but don't you cry about us. Smile for us, and keep smiling for Auntie Becca._  
_Even though we're not there to help when you fall, or to protect you from your nightmares, Auntie Becca will be there to protect you._  
_But, you also gotta look out for Auntie Becca, sweet pea, she's a bit of a clutz!"_  


Willow smiled at the last sentence, knowing full well her papa had said that  


_"Please be careful, sweetheart. We love you so very much, and we are going to make it back home as soon as possible!_  
_Once we're home, 'ya know what we're going to do? We'll go to your favorite tree on the hill, and have cake and lemonade, just like you asked! We promise, baby doll._  
_We love you so much, sweet Willow sap, and we hope to see you soon. We miss you._  
_Papa, and Daddy."_  


Willow finished reading the letter, she sniffed a couple of times reading the last few lines over, and over again. She sighed, hugging the letter close to her.  
"Honey, if you're done reading, would you like some breakfast?" Rebecca called from the stove. "Y-Yes, please!" The pup replied from the table; she folded the letter setting it back inside the envelope.  
She then hopped off the kitchen chair to join her aunt in the kitchen.  


**1945, March 8th.**

Rebecca was sitting in Steve, and Bucky's kitchen, reading over scattered bills, and textbooks.  
She had moved in not long after Steve and Bucky were shipped out, leaving her small apartment not far from Queens. Willow had gotten off winter break, and is now back in school.  
Willow enjoyed school, she always came home with a bright smile, or a letter and drawing in her hands for either Rebecca or Bucky and Steve.  
Rebecca was just about to pour herself some more coffee from the kettle until she heard a knock from the door. Rebecca thought it was odd; Willow wouldn't be back from school for roughly another hour.  
She walks slowly to the door, seeing a silhouette of a man in uniform. She opens the door only to be greeted with an alpha male with tired, red-rimmed eyes; he's holding a small bunch of papers in his hands as he looks at the woman in front of him.  


Rebecca's eyes widen as she thinks the worst, she opens her mouth to speak but the only thing that comes out is a soft, "Y-Yes?" She closes her eyes shut as she listens to the man to speak, "Rebecca Barnes?" Rebecca nods, clenching her fists behind the door.  
The man sighs, "Ma'am, my name is Colonel Chester Phillips." the man says. _"No,"_ Rebecca breathes out. "I'm sorry," he says. "No," Rebecca repeats. "No, no, please no! There must be a mistake!"  
"Sergeant James Barnes and Captain Steven Rogers are missing in action," Colonel Phillips tells Rebecca. "They are presumed dead. I'm sorry." "Oh, god!" Rebecca cries, dropping to her knees, "No, please, no! It can't be true, sir!" the beta sobbed.  
Colonel Phillips crouches down to help Rebecca up, "I'm sorry, ma'am." Rebecca only nods "They have a child.." she says weakly, holding back sobs, tears streaming down her face. Colonel Phillips looks at her sadly, like he knows. "I'm sorry, ma'am." He repeats. Colonel Phillips hands over the small bunch of letters; the alpha sighs as he looks at the beta with a sorry look. He nods his head and leaves the front porch. 

Rebecca stands there numbly, sifting through the letters. They're all for her and Willow. Two of the letters being their death certificates; Rebecca chokes on a few sobs as she starts crying again, "I'm so sorry." she whispers.  
She walks back in the house after about fifteen minutes, she sniffs setting the letters on the kitchen counter delicately. She looks at the clock next to a small family picture of Steve, Bucky, and Willow on Willow's first Christmas.  
Rebecca blinks back tears as she sees the picture, she sighs, "She'll be home in half an hour.." She whispers to herself. Rebecca heads to the stove to start on a small pot of soup and starts a kettle for some tea. She sniffs again, as her shoulders slumped; she drops the wooden spoon in the pot, "Damn it!" she cries, "Why'd you have to do it, Buck, why..."  
She wipes her eyes furiously, _"Damn it, you two.."_  


**1945, March 8th.**

"Auntie Becca? I'm home! I made Papa a birthday card at school today! I also drew Daddy something so he wouldn't feel left out!" She giggles. She slips off her shoes by the door, setting her backpack on a nearby shelf.  
She sniffs the air only to smell the soup, tea (But, she wasn't sure what kind of tea), as well as a distressed beta...  
"Auntie Becca?" The girl asks now concerned. She walks into the kitchen to see her aunt serving the soup, "Oh! Hey, kiddo." Rebecca gives a weak smile, but her eyes are red-rimmed and glassy.  
"A-Are you okay, Auntie Becca..? You look sad." Willow says warily as she walks up to give her aunt a hug. Rebecca sniffs, setting down the pot and spoon, she hugs her niece, "I... I-I am sad, honey."  
Willow's eyes widen a bit, she looks up at her aunt, "W-Why are you sad, Auntie Becca?" Rebecca sighs, 'such a simple question' she wonders, "L-Let's sit at the table, sweetheart. I... I have something to tell you."  
"Oh, Okay." Willow nods, now nervous. Willow climbs up on to one of the chairs next to Rebecca's spot, she watches her aunt sit down with a worried look.  


Rebecca takes a deep breath, holding back tears. She takes Willow's small hand as she manages to speak, "L-Look, sweetie... Sweetheart, Papa and Daddy, They're- They aren't going to be coming home for a while..."  
Willow's expression becomes shocked, then disbelief, "W-What..? Auntie Becca, w-why?" her voice trembles as she squeezes her aunt's hand. "Baby, they're... Papa and Daddy, they passed away."  
"Passed away...?" Willow looks away, her eyes welling up with tears, "But. They- No!" she cried, looking back at her aunt "No! They're coming back! They-They promised, Auntie Becca! We-We was s'posed to have cake 'n lemonade! They-They promised! Papa never breaks promises!" Willow began to sob as she fell into her aunt's arms.  
Rebecca holds Willow, hushing, and whispering, 'it's okay' and 'I know,' Rebecca starts to feel tears running down her cheeks. Both girls hold each other, crying together, mourning together for their family members.  
"They promised..." Willow sobbed.


	4. Ms. Carter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite chapter, but gotta keep movin' forward.
> 
> Feel free to comment, writing tips are always helpful. I've got the first 5 chapters of this story already written 👌

**1945, September 12th.**

Willow didn't take the funeral of her fathers very well. She had clung to Rebecca's side all the way through; she held on to her like a lifeline, afraid that she'd disappeared like her papa and daddy.  
Willow spent a long time after the funeral at her fathers' graves, saying _'you promised,' 'I love you,'_ and finally, _goodbye.'_

After the funeral, she wasn't the same little girl as she was before her fathers left. She spent most of her time reading in her bedroom and helping Rebecca cook.  
Rebecca's mother, Winifred, came to the house a couple of times a week after she heard the news that her two boys had died. Willow tried to smile more as she had promised years ago, but it seemed very hard to keep smiling for her Auntie Becca, and Nana Winnie.  
As time went on, Willow began third grade; she had made a few friends, but she still didn't smile as much. She was always kind, and more than happy to help, but she only gave small, sad smiles.  
Rebecca was still in college, and finding it harder and harder to afford for both her, and Willow; as well as groceries, textbooks, and the house. Winifred had offered to help, but Rebecca declined. She couldn't allow her mother to pay for her needs.  
Rebecca came up with the tough, but the best decision, into letting someone else take care of Willow. Someone who can afford to support her, protect her, and supply for her.  
Rebecca sighed, as she began to write a letter to a good friend of Steve's. Before Steve and Bucky had been shipped out, they had left a list of names for Rebecca if something were to... happen, to any of them. The top of the list was Rebecca, then the next was Peggy Carter.  
So, Rebecca decided it was best that she wrote to Ms. Carter, _it's what is best for Willow right now..._

 _"Dear, Ms. Carter,_  
_I apologize if I am imposing, but I am writing to you in need of a favor._  
_My name is Rebecca Barnes, I am James Barnes' sister, and for the past two and a half years now I have been their daughter, Willow's, guardian._  
_I know we haven't formally met, but I have heard much about you from Steve. He spoke fondly of you, and I'm aware that you are as well a godparent of Willow_  
_I am hoping to ask if you would come to see us; Finances have come hard ever since James and Steve died; I would appreciate it if you could care for Willow until I am more_ _financially stable._  
_We still live at the same address, James and Steve's home. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you come for dinner with us next week?_  
_It would be very much appreciated._  
_Thank you,_  
_Rebecca Barnes"_

**1945, September 19th.**

Rebecca had heard from Peggy Carter soon after she had sent her letter. Ms. Carter would be coming over for supper tonight, and Willow was excited to meet her. Willow was setting the table, as Rebecca finished up cooking a roast.  
Rebecca had mentioned to Willow that she might have to stay with Ms. Carter for a while; there were tears when Willow found out she might have to leave her aunt, but she weakly smiled when Rebecca said she'd visit as many times as she could.  


A soft knock was heard at the door, Willow looked up from where she was sitting at the table, "Sweetheart, could you get the door. It must be Ms. Carter," Rebecca said as she pulled the roast out the oven. Willow nodded, then sprung out of the chair, and straight to the door.  
Willow looked up to see a kind face; An alpha woman with auburn hair, fair skin, and bright red lips; She smelled of rich non-threatening alpha, and jasmine

The woman smiled down at Willow, "Hello, Dearie. You must be Willow, my how beautiful you are. I'm Peggy Carter, but you can call me Peggy if you'd like, dear." Her voice has a rich English accent; she held out her hand to the small pup.  


Willow blushed at the comment, and shook the woman's hand, "Hi," she said softly, "I'm Willow, would you like to come in? Auntie Becca is making dinner!" She said with a small grin. Peggy stepped in the house, it smelled of pleasant home-style roast, and vegetables, "Thank you, Willow. Now, where might your aunt be? I must speak with her."  
"This way!" Willow said as she walked to the kitchen, a small skip in her step. "Auntie Becca! This is Ms. Cart- Carter! But, she says you can call her Peggy." she giggled. Peggy smiled down at Willow, she raised her hand toward Rebecca, "Yes. Hello, you must be Rebecca Barnes?"  
Becca nodded, as she shook the other woman's hand, "That's me, but you can call me Becca if you'd like. Dinner will be ready soon, won't you sit? Would you like a drink or anything?" Peggy smiled again, "I'm fine dear, but thank you." Rebecca nodded, sighing in relief that Peggy seems to be a very nice woman.

During supper, a pleasant conversation was made. Peggy went over the addresses, schools, and activities that Willow was able to do in Peggy's small apartment. Her apartment was on a military ground so it was private, but she was sure to add Rebecca to her guest list.  
Willow talked about her school, and how she loves to read; While Rebecca asked more than once if it was okay for Willow to live with Peggy for a while. Peggy always replied with a warm smile, and _'Dear, don't you worry. It is perfectly fine. Willow is a lovely girl."_  
Rebecca smiled as she stood from her chair taking their dishes to the sink to be cleaned, "So, well um.. When would be a good time for Willow to join you?" She asked rather awkwardly. Peggy always gave a kind smile, she nodded, "Well, would you like to try by the end of the week? If that's alright with you, dearie." She said toward Willow.  


Willow only nodded, she was nervous about living with Peggy, but she was also nervous about leaving her aunt. She promised her papa that she'd look out for her. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" Becca asked worriedly, "Y-Yes, Auntie Becca. I- 'm just gonna miss you 's'all." Becca only smiled sadly, "Honey, I'll miss you too, so so much. But, Peggy here is nice, yeah? I will always get to visit you as much as I can, right?"  
Willow nodded again, then hugged Rebecca tightly "Woah there, kiddo" she laughed, "You're not leavin' tonight. Remember, the end of the week?" Willow nodded again, sniffing as she parted with her aunt, "I love you, Auntie Becca" she whispered. "I love you too, kiddo" Becca kissed her temple.  
Peggy smiled at the two, "I should be taking my leave now, darling. But, thank you for dinner, it was lovely. I should be here by Friday, yes?" Rebecca nodded, "Yes, we'll see you on Friday. And, thank you, Peggy." Peggy laughed, "Remember, dear, don't you worry." she smiled, then walked down the porch.

**1945, September 21st.**

Friday came sooner than expected, and Willow was again, excited and nervous.  
They spent the last few days packing Willow's clothes, books, letters, and dolls; also doing many board games together. They sat together on the front porch step waiting for Peggy to arrive; Willow sighed, leaning her head against Rebecca's arm. Becca threw her arm around Willow's shoulders, planting a kiss on top of her blonde hair.  


"Auntie Becca?" Willow asked softly, "Yes, honey?" Rebecca responded looking down, "Do you... Do you think Papa and Daddy miss us as we miss them?" Willow asked, her voice cracking a bit as she looked up at her aunt.  
Rebecca cleared her throat, and nodded slowly "Yes, baby... Yes, I don't just think they miss us, I know they miss us..." she rubbed Willow's arm gently. Willow sighed again and nodded, "Do you think they're looking after us, like... Like our _guardian angels?_ "  
Rebecca gave a weak laugh and nodded again, "Yes, sweetie I know they're going to be looking after us... Like our guardian angels." Willow smiled at her aunt's response. Both the girls looked up as they saw a car pull up their driveway.

"There's Peggy, sweetie" Rebecca nudged toward the car, Willow just nodded slowly standing up. She picked up her small backpack as she waited for her aunt to grab her two suitcases. "Hi, Peggy" Willow waved as Peggy got out the car, "Good morning, dearie." Peggy smiled at Willow and Rebecca.  
Peggy opened the trunk of her car, walking toward Rebecca helping her with the suitcases. "Thank you," Rebecca said as they shut the door to the trunk, "You don't need to thank me, darling," Peggy said with a sad smile. Rebecca nodded, then hugged Peggy, "I do, _I really do_ " Rebecca said with a soft laugh.  
Willow looked up at the two women, she looked down as tears starting to pool up in her gray-blue eyes, "Oh, Honey..." Rebecca said as she looked down at the girl. 

Rebecca crouched down so her eyes were level with Willow, "Honey, don't cry." she rubbed Willow's shoulders.  
Willow gave a weak nod, she sniffed then "I-I'm going to miss you, Auntie Becca," she threw herself into Rebecca's arms, hugging her tightly. "And I you, baby," she said with tears welling up in her own eyes. She hugged Willow tightly, then letting go of her to look into her eyes.  
"You are such a strong girl, Willow.." Rebecca smiled, kissing her forehead, she looked into Willow's eyes again "You have your Papa's eyes." She laughed softly, petting the girl's hair. Willow smiled, "Thank you, Auntie Becca... I love you." "I love you too, kiddo." Rebecca nodded, standing up.  
Peggy opened the back car door for Willow as Rebecca helped her in the car. Willow waved at her aunt through the window as the door shut. Rebecca hugged Peggy again, saying a _thank you_ and _goodbye._

"We'll keep in touch, darling!" Peggy said through her window, as she started the car up, "I'll try and visit soon, goodbye! I love you!" Rebecca replied watching the car slowly drive away. Willow watched as her aunt grew smaller, and smaller until she doesn't _see her anymore._  



	5. Happy Birthday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute, I apologize for the wait. I decided to rewrite this chapter, considering it seemed choppy, (Still does if you ask me.) but I like it better than it was originally. Feel free to comment tips n' such, they do help!

**1945, October 6th.**

Willow looked at her reflection through a small mirror in her new bedroom.  
The small room was nice, it smelled of evergreens, protection, and love even; the room has pale yellow walls, and wooden panel floors, with a light pink rug in the middle of the floor. The overall apartment was small and pleasant; one floor, two bedrooms, a kitchenette, and a living room.

Willow sighed as she looked at her tangled bedhead; she grabbed her small comb off her dresser, and worked on taming her hair. "Willow, darling, are you almost ready?" Peggy's rich English accent called from the kitchen.

"Y-Yes, Peggy! Be right out!" Willow replied quickly, shaking her head clear. She gives a small smile at her mirror, before skipping out of her bedroom.

"Hello, darling! Breakfast will be ready soon; would you get the dishes out, please?" Peggy said warmly from the stove. 

"Of course, P-Peggy!" Willow replied with a smile; she sat down at the table, waiting for Peggy to start on her meal.

"Peggy?" Willow looked up from her plate after a while, looking at the alpha woman in front of her with big eyes.  


Peggy hummed a response as she took a sip from her tea. "W-Well, um... D-Do you think, maybe I could come with you to your workplace today...? In-Instead of going to Ms. Charleston's?"  
Willow whispered her question, as she gazed down at her hands; her face coated with bright red blush.

Peggy only nodded, "Well, darling. I will have to see first, but I can't see why not. Is there any particular reason, dear?"  
Willow's eyes flicked up from her hands, "N-No! W-Well, yes... I... I just wanted to come to see what you do is all..." Willow sighed.

Peggy nodded again, she laughed a little, "Dear, you could have just asked sooner, I would have been more than happy to show you." she said with a warm smile.  
Willow sighed of relief again; she always enjoyed Peggy's words. They only ever seemed nice and welcoming. Willow smiled, "Th-Thank you, Peggy."

**1945, October 6th.**

"And this, Willow darling, is Mr. Stark's office! Now, be very careful, his work is very important to him." Peggy chuckles as she allows Willow to explore the office. There are multiple desks drowning in papers in the room, as well as small inventions, mugs, and boxes scattered along the walls.

Peggy had introduced Willow to almost the entirety of S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ; Willow absolutely adored every bit of Peggy's work, she even wants to become an agent when she is older. Peggy had introduced her co-workers to Willow as her own niece, to keep Willow as a less of a target; considering she is the daughter of two war heroes.

"Peggy? If I can ask, where is Mr. Star-" Willow was cut off by a loud metal clatter against the floor. 

_"Peggy? Is that you? I told you to knock!_ " a man's voice said coming closer to the two.  
Peggy sighs, and chuckles "Yes, Howard. It's me, as well as my nie-" 

Howard laughs, raising a hand waving it off, "Yes, yes I can see the small pup next to you, no need to expl-" he pauses, staring more intently at the blonde girl.  
"Hey… Hey, wait a minute! You look familiar, squirt. Have I seen 'ya before?”  
Howard sticks out his hand to the pup. Willow giggles taking the taller man's hand, shaking her head she replies, "N-Nope!"

"Huh. Hey, Pegs, who'd 'ya say this lil' lady is again? She don't look like a _Carter._ " He examines the poor girl's hair, raising her arms in a joking manner, the girl laughs feeling ticklish. Peggy rolls her eyes, "Well, you'd be correct. She's not a _Carter;_ however she might as well be my niece. Howard, I'd like you to meet Willow; James and Steven Rogers-Barnes' daughter."

Howard's jaw drops, in an over-dramatic manner, "No kiddin'? Ain't you a beauty." he taps her little chin. The girl gives a bright grin, "Did you know my papa and daddy, Mr. Stark?" The beta man laughs, his eyes softening a bit feeling sorry for the little pup.

"Hey now, 'Mr. Stark' is much too formal, we're pals now aren't we? You can call me Howar- No, better yet, Uncle Howard!" the man chuckles, "But, I did squirt. I did know your fathers. Two of the kindest men I've ever met." he sighs, smiling. 

Willow nods, still smiling brightly "I'm sure papa and daddy think you're the kindest man too!" she says in a sing-song voice. 

Peggy smiles, humming a laugh in thought, "Hm, Howard? Would you mind watching Willow for a little while? I do have some paperwork to do, and I'm afraid it might bore the poor child. I won't be long."

Howard's eyes brighten up, "Boy, what I! C'mon, squirt! 'Lemme show you the ropes, if you're lucky _you_ might just be the first to invent a fully functioning flying car!" he holds the little girl's hand as they both walk to the back of the room laughing.

Peggy smiles at the two, "You should be here, Steve. Watching your little girl grow up." she sighs before walking out of the office.

**1945, December 16th.**

The blonde pup woke up with excitement; she jumped off her small bed, and ran straight for the kitchen. She didn't smell the usual coffee, pancakes, or early morning paper, but she was certain today would be a good day.

When she entered the kitchen, she saw that it was dark and empty; she was confused until she realized she wasn't in her own home. Willow stared at the empty room with wide, round eyes; tears began to burn in her eyes, "I-" she sniffed, shutting her eyes tightly.

 _"Willow, sweetheart, is that you? Why are you awake this early in the morning?"_ Peggy said from behind Willow, she turned on the light walking slowly toward the small pup. "I-I thought... M-Maybe…" Willow shakily turned around to look at Peggy, "M-Maybe _they'd_ … That _they'd_ come back t-today" she choked out.

Peggy's face softened as she sighed, "Oh, honey..." she raised her arms out, as Willow ran into them sobbing. “I-I'm _s-sorry,_ Peggy. I-I thought, m-maybe they... Th-that _they_ would try a-and be h-here today...” Peggy stroked her back, cooing gently at her, her lips moving in her hair as she whispered soothing words to her, pressing her lips into her hair. 

"I know, baby. _I know..._ Don't apologize, it will be okay."  
They stayed in the kitchen until Willow's tears slowed, and her sobs became sniffles. "I'm sorry..." Willow said again, 

Peggy only shook her head gently, "Don't you apologize, dear. It will be okay, you hear dearie?" she said tilting Willow's chin up slightly. "How about, you go get yourself cleaned up. And, I will make us some special birthday breakfast, hm?" 

Willow sniffed, and nodded, "O-Okay, Peggy. Th-Thank you...” she said softly. Peggy kissed the top of her blonde hair, "It's going to be alright, sweetheart..."

**1945, December 24th.**

Willow stared out her window, sitting on her bed behind the light pink curtains. Willow's bed stood next to the window, small pictures, and trinkets on the windowsill. 

Willow sighed as she pulled the blankets around her closer, she looked up at the moon, "Papa, it's Christmas Eve," she said fondly, "usually, you and Daddy would tell me the story of your first Christmas together, or maybe _m-my_ first Christmas... I miss yours and Daddy's stories."

She rubbed her eyes a bit, "Aunt Peggy is nice, and she lets me go to work with her. She introduced me to a man; his name is H-How..." She pauses trying to think of how to pronounce the name 

"Howard! He's very nice; I get to build things with him. He also lets me call him Uncle Howard sometimes." She giggles, "Did you know him well?" She asks, looking back up to the moon.

She sighs again, "It was my birthday a few days ago, did you remember? I remember you always pretended to forget, and then Daddy got upset. Daddy used to say,"  
She clears her throat, preparing her best impression of Steve, “ _‘that’s not nice, Papa! Never tease a lady.'_ then you would laugh, and you'd both hug me... I miss your hugs...”  
she whispers, pulling her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly.

"Auntie Becca says you both miss us, but I-I don't think you miss us as much... as m-much as we miss _you..._ ” She sniffs, rubbing her eyes again. She pulls her blanket up to her chin, flopping down on to her pillow. She looks at the photo of her papa and daddy on the windowsill, they're both smiling.

"Goodnight Papa, Goodnight Daddy. _I love you both_ " She whispers as she drifts off to sleep.

**1936, December 24th.**

Steve was on the couch asleep; listening to the fire crackle, and smooth quiet Christmas music playing on their record player. It has been about 9 days since he had given birth to his little girl; despite the super soldier serum, his body hadn't taken a liking to the pregnancy. He was easily fatigued, fainted a few times, and he couldn't think, or even talk clearly. Not to mention the morning sickness that he never seemed to shake.

But, it was all worth it because now he had his own perfect little family. Bucky had been supportive, and so proud of Steve. It amazes Bucky on how perfect and inspirational Steve is to him. Bucky was sitting in his recliner, his tiny pup in his large arms asleep. He lifted the pup up more closely, landing a soft kiss on her forehead, "I love you babydoll" he coos, "and your daddy." Bucky smiles, looking up to see Steve still asleep,

"You both are so beautiful, I am very lucky to have you both" he continues, looking down at his pup. Bucky always enjoyed having his little conversations with his baby girl; he was excited until she could actually respond to him. Bucky sighed happily, enjoying the scent of his omega, newborn pup, and _home_.  
Steve began to stir, shuffling a bit on the couch, his eyes fluttered open as they landed on his alpha and pup. Steve gave a tired smile, "Hi" he said groggily. Bucky hummed, and smiled back "Hi, sweetheart. Sleep okay?" Steve nodded while yawning, he shuffled to the other end of the couch, his head leaning closer to his alpha and pup, "How's the baby?" he asks softly.

"Just perfect," Bucky replies still smiling. Bucky leans over toward Steve, pecking a kiss to his soft blonde hair, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Bucky whispers. "Might've mentioned it," Steve replies quietly, his eyes falling shut as he continues to smile. "Go back to sleep, _my omega,_ " Bucky says into Steve's hair, "Yes... _Alpha..._ ” Steve responds as he nods off to sleep.


	6. Alive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long(ish) one. Just a warning, lots of time jumps to keep the story going. If 'ya want I'll do one-shots of random things during the years ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Just an FYI bold text is "spoken" in German. :P (Other than the dates of course...)

**1946, March 8th.**

The sun is shining beautifully, birds are singing a wonderful melody, and the scent of spring is slowly welcomed back is in the air.  
Despite the bright surroundings, it contrasts the feeling that lives within the blonde pup that sits in front of two headstones that day.

"Hi Papa... Hiya, Daddy..." The pup smiles sadly at the stones; she's sitting in the grass, her legs folded underneath her blue polka dot dress, her white-gloved hands resting on her lap. Her now shoulder length thick, blonde hair is slightly flowing in the gentle wind.

"It-It's been a year, y' know that? I-I still really miss you... N-Never stopped missin' you...' the girl sniffs, looking down at her hands.

"A-Auntie Becca and Aunt Peggy came along too! Th-they'll be here to say hi a-a bit later though..." The girl says softly, looking up behind her to see two women on a bench chatting quietly.

"A lot has changed since you left, Daddy..." she sniffs, wiping her eyes, "I-I live with Aunt Peggy now... Sh-she says the, um..." she pauses, knitting her brows together, "Th-The war is over... I-I'm nine years old now! Auntie Becca says I look just like you, Daddy. But, e-everyone still says I have Papa's eyes, and ch-charm." she giggles softly.

She fiddles with the fingers of her gloves, "O-Oh! I brought something for you both!" she grins sticking her small hands in the pockets of her dress Becca had given her; she pulls out two rolled up pieces of paper, and two small sunflowers.  
"D-Do you remember we used to have these flowers in our backyard, Papa? You and Daddy planted them..." she says, gently setting the flowers and papers on the headstones.

"I-I drew all of us on the papers. I-I drew two, be-because I know Papa liked putting one in his big jacket pocket. A-And Daddy liked putting one on the fridge..." her hands are shaking a bit, "I-I just... r-really wish you both were here..." Her eyes start to burn with tears, "I-I _really_ miss you; N-Nana Winnie, Auntie Becca, Aunt Peggy, Uncle H-Howard. _E-Everyone_ misses you..." she chokes on her words, "I-I just want you back..." she whispers, looking down at her gloved hands, now slightly stained with her tears.

The girl feels a gentle hand on her shoulder, the scent of alpha rolling over her. She gasps looking up, only to see her alpha, and beta aunts smiling sadly down at her. "Hey, 'kiddo..." Becca says softly, sitting down in the grass next to the pup. 

The girl blinks quickly, rubbing the tears out of her eyes, "O-Oh! H-Hi Auntie Becca; H-Hi Aunt Peggy." she says quietly.

"Hello, darling... Are you alright, sweetheart?" Peggy says sitting on the pup's other side, her hand still gently on the girl's shoulder. The pup only nods slowly, then she shakes her head quickly after, "I-I miss them so much!" she breaks out in a sob, falling into Becca's arms.  
Becca closes her eyes and kisses Willow's hair, "It's going to okay, Hun..." she says softly, rubbing circles along the girl's back.

Peggy gives a pained expression, as she too softly pets Willow's shoulders soothingly. The two women give an expression of sadness; they both nod standing up slowly; the pup still in Becca's arms, holding on to the woman for dear life.

Peggy lets Becca walk in front of her, as she looks back at the two headstones, she leaves a small white rose in between the two, “We love you both, dearly... Goodbye, you two. Rest well..." she says softly before catching up with the beta woman and pup.

**1947, February 18th.**

" _Again._ " Peggy says sternly to Willow; they're both currently in the shooting range of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
"But, Aunt Peggy! I got it! Straight through the center!" the pup jokingly whines.

"Are you sure you can get it 'straight through the center' more than once?" Peggy questions, a playful smile forming on her lips.  
The girl grins, and nods, "Yes, Peggy! I can! I know it!"  
"Then _prove_ it." The alpha's eyes stare intently at the small pup. 

Willow sighs, as she reloads the small pistol on the table. She stares straight at the target; she corrects her stance as she points the gun in the right direction. She takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She shoots three times, each one hitting the same spot in the center.

The alpha smiles, "Well done, Willow dear!" the girl looks at Peggy with pride, "Did 'ya see that! Did 'ya see me? I did it!" she sets the gun down carefully on the table before running into her aunt's arms.

"I did see it, darling. I am so proud of you!" Peggy smiles as she kisses the pup's hair.

**1948, September 22nd.**

"Uncle Howard? W-Where's the screwdriver?" Willow calls out from behind her own desk.

"Which one, squirt?" He shouts back from underneath a car. "The green one!"

"Didja check the mug?" "Yeah, I did! It's not there!" she giggles back, as she looks at her small invention. It's a small picture frame that holds multiple photos. It lights up on the corners when pressed with a button in the back.

Howard groans as kicks out from underneath the car, "Where'd it run off to this time, peanut?" the girl shrugs, but continues to smile.  
She checks under the desk, as Howard checks his pockets and his own desk. He smirks when he finds it in his desk drawer;  
"Didja check the toolbox?" he asks setting the screwdriver in his sleeve.

"Mhm! I just saw it yesterday!" She answers with a pout. "Huh, that's odd." Howard frowns playfully, he walks up to the girl grinning, "Hey! What's this?" he places his hand behind her hair, swiping out the screwdriver.

"Found it, squirt." He says with a smirk, holding it in front of the girl's amazed eyes.

"Wow! Thank you! How'd 'ya do that, Uncle Howard?" She gasps, clasping her hands around the screwdriver; "A magician never tells his secret!" he answers with a grin, tapping her nose.  
Willow smiles at the beta man, "Well, however, you did it. Thank you, Uncle Howard."  
"It was my pleasure, squirt." He ruffles her hair.

**1949, November 3rd.**

The twelve-year-old girl skips down the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D. straight to her aunt's office; Peggy's shift is just about over, and Willow has finished her training for the day.

Since the girl was ten, she had begged her aunt to teach the things the woman does for a living. Peggy reluctantly agreed, and Willow had exceeded her expectations greatly. If Willow were to work at S.H.I.E.L.D. at some point, she'd easily earn a place in level 6, due to her skills.

The girl reached the door to her aunt's office and knocked softly on to it. " _Come in!_ " Came the rich English accent of Peggy; "Hi, Aunt Peggy!" The girl chirped, smiling brightly, "A-Are you almost done? It's just about time to go." she giggles, walking into the office.  
"Hello, Willow dear. I actually still have some work to do, I'm sorry darling." Peggy sighs, standing up from her desk. She walks toward the girl half-way,  
"Oh! Th-That's okay, Aunt Peggy!" the girl smiles, "I'll just go see Uncle Howard, is that alright?"  
Peggy laughs softly, "Yes, dear. That's quite alright with me. I'll see you down there once I'm finished, okay?" The girl nods, giving her aunt a hug, "Yes, Peggy! I'll see you soon then. G'bye!" she smiles before leaving the office.

The girl walks quickly to the elevator that leads to her uncle's office. She was excited to see him, he had just come back from a short business trip, but she still missed him nonetheless.

  


She pressed a button to summon the elevator to her floor; as she waits for the lift, she can't help but feel as if she's being watched. She looks to her left and sees a small omega man, with round glasses staring right back at her.

  
She tilts her head, but smiles kindly "C-Could I help you with something?" she asks, slightly feeling on nerve now.  
"Hm? Ah, yes, Ms. Carter! You actually can!" The man says, now walking up closer to her; his voice had a thick Swiss accent, his eyes were rather small, and he gave an odd smile to the small girl.  
"O-Oh! Of course! What could I help you with, Mr...?"  
"Zola. Dr. Zola." the man replies with a smug look.  
“‘F course! Dr. Zola, what could I help you?" the girl asks again with a smaller smile.  
"Walk with me, would you _fräulein?"_ the man holds out his arm, still giving her that odd grin to the girl.  
"Oh, um..." Willow looks back at the elevator door, "Y-Yes, of course, Dr. Zola." she smiles, avoiding the man's arm, she motions for the man to lead her.

Dr. Zola leads her down a rather long hall, making a few turns here and there. They end up in a rather small office scattered with screens, papers, and bottles. It smelled strongly of bleach and pesticides; the girl scrunched up her nose in disgust.  
"You see, my dear, I need assistance with a recent study I am working on. The study of how exactly a child; such as yourself, can focus on a mission."  
"A-A mission? Dr. Zola what do you mean by tha-" Willow was cut off by a sting in her neck. She lets out a hiss as she drops to the ground.  
Her eyes beginning to feel droopy, " _P-Peggy..._ " she wheezes out before her head hits the ground as everything goes black...

**????, ?? ???.**

The girl's consciousness slowly comes to, but she keeps her eyes shut. The room she was in was cold, the stench of blood, alpha, and other unknown scents are first what she detects.  
She notices she is tied down to a cold surface; her wrists, legs, and ankles are bound down. She can't seem to move her head comfortably, but she tries to remain calm. She opens her eyes slowly to take in her surroundings.

First she sees blacked out windows with bars on either side of them, the only door in the room is metal, locked down with flip switches and bars. The overall room is small, a table on one side of the room full of pesticides, serums, and other chemical liquids; she then concludes she is in a testing cell of some sort.

She lets out a shaky breath as her eyes land on her ankles; her boots had been taken off, as well as the sleeves of her shirt. She sees dried blood on her forearms and calves. She shuts her eyes tightly, as she tries to hold back whimpers.

" _Good morning, fräulein,_ " Came a familiar, venomous, Swiss voice over the comms. Willow's eyes snap open, they land on the now lit windows; she can just barely see the silhouette of Zola.

"Z-Zola..." She spits, trying to sound calm and collected. Zola lets out a breathy laugh, " _Now, now my precious. Don't want to strain that pretty voice of yours._ "

"W-What are you d-doing? W-What are you doing to me..." She demands, her arms slightly moving in the restraints. The omega man laughs again, " _My dear, I am only making sure the best get what they deserve. And if following a bloodline is the best, then so be it..._ "

The girl screws her brows together; "Following a bloodline...?" she became confused, her statement coming out more like a question. The man gives a freakish grin, " _Yes, my dear; the strongest omega known to man; as well as our very own prized possession._ "  
"W-What are you talking about? I don't understand!" the girl shouts, now agitated.  
The man continues to smile at the vulnerable girl, " **Soldier!** " he shouts.

Willow begins to become more anxious and confused as she watches the door slowly unlock. The locks echoing in the cell, she starts to whimper and shake.  
The door opens; the silhouette of a tall broad-shouldered man stands in the doorway. The man's hair is knotted around, it's longer than most of the men's hair back home. He is clearly an alpha, but he gives no scent, only striking fear into his prey; what stood out the most was the large, metal arm.

" **The Girl.** " came Zola's voice over the comms. The alpha grunts, his boots heavily pounding against the ground, as his body is carried closer to the girl. His eyes staring into nothing, but with the little light in the room, it's clear to Willow to whose incredibly familiar grey-blue eyes they are.

" _P-Papa...?_ " She says, her voice hardly above a whisper, her shocked state forcing tears down her face, her skin flushing white. The man stiffens hearing the small girl's voice; his eyebrows furrowing, but his gaze remaining on the wall.  
"Y-You're _dead_ No... _P-Papa..._ A-Am _I_ dead..." She whispers, "Zola! What is this! Stop it!" she cries, screwing her eyes shut.

" _I'm afraid your eyes do not deceive you, little one._ " The omega snickers lowly, "Y-You're lying! Th-This is all a lie!" she shouts as she thrashes around in the restraints. "S-Stop it; please!"

" **Stop Her.** " Zola says darkly; the alpha harshly places both of his large hands on the small pup's shoulders. The girl screams, "P-Papa! S-Stop you're _h-hurting_ me!" she forces her eyes open to look at the alpha, her eyes red, puffy, and glassy; tears flowing down her face, "P-Please! I-It's _me!_ D-Don't you remember...?"

The alpha stares at the girl with a blank face, his familiar grey-blue eyes glazed with clouds. " _It is no use, fräulein, he has been wiped clean._ " The girl screams again as she feels the alpha's grip tighten, "You're lying! Th-This is all a lie! _P-Please_ stop! P-Papa... I-It's me, y-your _babydoll_ " she sobs.

The alpha's eyes widen, his grip starting to loosen slightly, "P-Papa, _please_ " the girl begs through her tears, looking up at the man.

The alpha thins his lips, his eyebrows screwing together, _"Babydoll...?"_ he whispers, his voice hoarse from disuse.

The girl's mouth drops open slightly, she tries to nod, "P-Please r-remember me..." she whispers. The man's eyes seem to be less foggy, and glassier even; a tear falls down his cheek, _"B-Babydoll...?"_ he whispers again, unsure if the girl is real.

"Th-That's me..." she whispers, attempting to give the man a smile; his hands dropping from her shoulders, his flesh hand cupping her cheek. ”O-Oh _fuck_... W-What have _I_ done... W-Who... God... _Babydoll_...?" he starts to ramble, his eyes now filled with tears.

"Y-You're _alive..._ " She whispers, her voice still unsure of him being there. "P-Papa, h-how are you _alive..._ P-Papa, I _missed_ you, w-where's Daddy? Is Daddy _alive...?_ Papa _what happened?"_ She sobs, staring up at the man as she struggles to raise her arms to hug him.

The alpha, _Bucky,_ stares down at her arms, legs, and ankles. His fingers fumble to unhinge the locks; raising her up off the table he hugs her tightly, his hand cupping the back of her head, "O-Oh _babydoll...!_ Oh dear god," His voice shaking, tears running down his face, "I'm _so sorry._ Papa's here now, _P-Papa's_ here." he rushes through his words.  
He tries to figure out what to say but ends up allowing muscle memory do the work.

The girl sobs, her hands fisting at the leather vest around the man, "P-Papa... I-I missed you... A-Are you..? Am I? _A-Are we dead,_ Papa? What's going o-on..." she mumbles into his shoulder. Bucky rocks his little girl in his arms, "Shh. No no, _babydoll_ it's okay. W-We aren't dead. _W-We're_ okay."  
"P-Papa..." she pauses, "W-Where's Daddy...?" she asks again, her sobs slowing down, but her voice weak from crying. ”D-Daddy...?" Bucky asks, his mind buzzing of memories of his little girl, and a faceless blonde. "B-Babydoll... I-I don't know..." He admits, rocking her back and forth slowly.  
Willow's tears start to form again as her body shakes in his arms, "I-I'm _so sorry,_ babydoll..." he whispers into her hair. 

_Behind the glass, the omega man stands, a smirk forming on his lips, " _Absolutely incredible..._ " he says as he turns off the  
light of the room._


	7. Author’s Note

Hello all to who have read this small story!

Firstly, I want to thank the ones who have read up until this point, and have commented; I really do appreciate it. Your comments meant the world to me!

Secondly, I want to apologize to you all that I will most likely not be finishing this story, however I have written the ending, so if you would like to read how it ends I will post it + the epilogue as chapters!

Lastly, I’d like to add that I may be doing one-shots from now on if I choose to continue writing. I went into writing ‘Hurricane’ mainly has a healing tool, as well as inspiration from other writers on this format. I created this story in a dark time of my life, and I was glad to see that few people did enjoy it...

Again, I want to thank you to the people who gave me tips to this website as I am still a rookie at all of this. It’s really difficult to write a story all on your own, I don’t really have someone to discuss the story with! Hopefully if I do rewrite ‘Hurricane’ it will be much better!

Until next time, thank you; and please comment if you’d like the ending! :)


	8. Shattered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <> This is not the ending chapter. This is only a filler for a bit of explanation for the upcoming end :) <>

**????, ??? ??.**

The room is cold and damp.  
She was taken from his hold; torn out of his arms. He tried to protect her; she was screaming his name for him to save her. 

_“Sunflower.”_

She’s strapped to the chair, leather binds holding her down, metal rods keeping her head in place. Tears streaming down her face as she screams for help. She’s thrashing around, her eyes wild as she sobs. Her blood-curdling screams that will haunt him. 

_“Sixteen.”_

He can’t save her, for he is also frozen in place, the _Soldier_ making him watch. Keeping him active enough so this memory will be burned into his mind. 

_“March.”_

“Papa! Please! Don’t let them do it! Please, Papa, I’m sorry! Make it stop! Papa!” She cries, her legs flying about, blood dripping down her arms, tears stained to her face. 

_“Heartbreak.”_

The room is cold and damp. Her screams echo through the concrete halls. This place smells of blood, mold, sweat, and _heartbreak._

_“Doll.”_

She has stopped struggling now. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head, as she faces the _Soldier._ “Make it stop...” she mouths to the alpha. 

_“Storm.”_

Her sobs are replaced with mere whimpers. Her tears have stopped, and are replaced with an empty look. Her breaths are shallow, but she remains hanging on by a thread. “Papa...” she whispers, “Help me...” she asks desperately.

_“Thirty-Six.”_

The _Soldier_ remains in place, stone-like. The _father_ claws to help his little girl. To make this torture stop, to save her, to love her, to protect her. He begs the _Soldier_ to let him free, to make it stop, to rescue her. His cries fall flat when the face of his daughter slowly is replaced by a _monster._

_“Jitterbug.”_

Her fingers dance around lightly against the leather ties that hold her in place. Sweat drips off her forehead, as her shoulders slump inward. Her whole body retches in pain, as she finally lets go of her sanity...  
_“I love you...”_ She whispers finally.

_“Lust...”_

 

_“Good Morning, Soldier.”_

The room is cold and damp.  
All that mattered is gone with the father who cared, and the daughter who loved. All that remains,  
are the _Heartbroken Soldiers._

...


	9. Open Eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If AO3 Glitches with the chapters or something, please go to Chapter 7! This is Part 1 of 3 for the Ending :)

**2017, September 13th. 9:26 PM.**

The fiery red-headed assassin sighs as she looks through the window at the broken, blonde-haired girl. "Natasha?" A blonde beta, Clint, walks up next to his friend.  
"Any luck?" he asks, "None," Natasha replies, shaking her head. She looks at the beta, "Call 'em in." The blonde nods before walking out of the room.

The asset stared down at the table, chopped blonde hair covering her face from the world around it. A muzzle seemingly felt tighter around her face the more she moved her head, a familiar feeling; the chains around the muzzle digging into the skin, making old wounds bleed. The cuffs on her wrists and ankles feeling heavier than they normally are, as the air in the room continues to feel tenser as time passes.

The asset didn't appreciate being captured, neither did she like the red-headed beta questioning it. The asset never answered, it couldn't, but that still doesn't mean she will tolerate being questioned. Her eyes flick up toward the door, then the mirror, studying each surface of the room, wondering if there is a way to escape back to her handlers. It will be punished if she were to return.

 _"Nat?"_  


the red-head looks toward the door to see a tall blonde omega, as well as his brunette alpha walk in. "Hey, Steve" Natasha nods toward them, "James." The brunette nods a 'hello' toward the assassin;  
"What's goin' on, Nat? Somethin' about a Hydra victim?" Steve asks, his eyebrows knitting together. Natasha nods, then look back through the window, "You could say that" she sighs, "ever heard of 'Hydra's Hurricane?'"

Bucky physically stiffens at Natasha's words, having remembered only a small blonde menace; killing her victims like her playthings, leaving a room in shambles, but giving no trace of herself ever being there. Bucky sighed and nodded, "I was-" he shook his head, "the Winter Soldier, worked with the Hurricane on a few missions... I remember being near her, but never remember seeing her face..." he said, looking at the blonde through the window.

Steve's eyes softened as he sets his hand on his alpha's shoulder comfortingly, "Natasha, why did you call us in? Thought you'd be able to crack it." Natasha chuckles coldly, "Not this time, Steve. She's... Refusing..." she clears her throat, "I was hoping James would be willing to convince her to say something. Anything?" she looks up toward Bucky.  
Bucky continues to look at the blonde through the window, studying her posture, her muzzle, and cuffs. "Yeah," he says shortly after. "Buck?" Steve asks worriedly, "I'll be fine, Steve. She could have had a life before Hydra, like me. If I can help her, then so be it." Bucky confirms, nodding towards Steve.

Steve sighs and nods, "You're right. As always, you jerk." he chuckles.  
"Punk," Bucky smirks, patting his omega's back.  
"All right, let's get this show on the road." Natasha claps her hands together, shooing Bucky toward the door.

The asset is staring down at the table when she hears the door open. Heavy foot-steps make their way toward the asset, then a chair screeching against the tile floor. It hears the person sit down on the chair with a low sigh, "I was like you once, y' know?" came a gruff voice. The person was an alpha, they had an earthy musk, with a sweet undertone of dark chocolate.

The alpha sighs again, "Could 'ya at least look at me when I'm talkin'?" The asset frowned under its muzzle, the voice sounded familiar, but it never remembered the voice talking this much. The asset makes a strangled noise wanting to scream, trying to decide if it should allow itself to follow the _command_ of this alpha; it doesn't appreciate being this vulnerable.

A low growl comes from the back of its throat. The alpha doesn't seem affected by anything as he watches the asset shift in her seat uncomfortably. The asset then flicks her gaze up at the alpha; the alpha's expression becomes confused, his face flushing pale, "Th-Those... Those eyes..." The alpha stutters, standing up from his chair immediately, stumbling backward.

**1936, December 16th. 4:36 AM.**

"You did it, Stevie." Bucky coos gently at Steve, his lips moving in his hair pressing loving kisses on his omega's head and temples.  
Steve nods shakily, tears running down his face as he places a soft kiss on his little pup's hand. The pup lets out a small cry, "S'okay, baby, Papa, and Daddy are here.." Steve nuzzles the pup's neck.

"She's so beautiful, Stevie. I'm so proud of you my omega." Bucky kisses Steve's temple once more, then placing a gentle, loving hand on his pup's back. Steve lets out a tired breathy laugh, and smiles as his pup look up at her fathers with wide eyes, "She has your eyes, Buck." he whispers.  
"You think so?" Bucky asks softly. Steve nods, placing a kiss on Bucky's cheek, happy that he has pleased his alpha, "I know so, alpha."

**2017, September 13th. 9:42 PM.**

"They're... They're hers... Her eyes, mine... You're... _Mine._ " Bucky mumbles out as he looks at the broken girl in front of him. "They broke you... I couldn't.." Bucky's eyes seem lost, as they burn with tears. He drops to his knees in front of the table, "I-I'm so.. I'm so sorry, babydoll. I-I c-couldn't protect you." he chokes on a sob.

"W-What's going on in there? What's wrong with Bucky?" Steve asks Natasha, his voice laced with fear, "Get me in there, now. I need to help him!" he raises his voice, now facing Natasha. "Hold on a sec, Cap! He might be relapsing. It could be dangerous." Natasha places her hands on Steve's shoulders. "He _needs_ me, Nat..." Steve pleads, "Please..."  
Natasha sighs, shutting her eyes tightly, she looks back at the window seeing the alpha shaking. She makes a pained expression, _"Go."_ she says slowly, letting go of Steve.

Steve rushes in the room, immediately crouching on the floor next to Bucky, "Buck? Hey, hun, what's wrong? You gotta get up, Buck. You gotta tell me what 'yer thinkin'." Steve rubs Bucky's back soothingly.

"It-It's her, Stevie... Stevie! They broke _her!_ " Bucky pleads for Steve to fix _her_

"Wh-Who, Buck? Who did they break? You've gotta tell me." He says softly. Bucky looks at his omega with red, broken eyes, " _Our_ pup, Stevie. _Our_ babydoll, they-they broke _her_ , Stevie.. _Our_ Willow Sap..." he whispers, his voice choking on sobs.

Steve's eyes widen as his mouth gapes open, he looks between Bucky, then the girl cuffed to the table, "No..." he whispers. "No, it's not... It's not possible.." Steve's voice cracks, as he stands up looking more closely at the girl. Steve looks into the girl's lost, familiar eyes, "How...? No..." He chokes on a sob, tears starting to stream slowly down his face. "Willow Sap..." He whispers, stumbling into the chair across the table.

The asset lets out a distressed growl, she's not sure why these two men are sobbing, and apologizing to it. It stares at the men, struggling to get out of the cuffs as she barks out whimpers.

The door to the interrogation room swings open, as three men rush in to drag both Bucky and Steve out of the room. "N-No! D-Don't take me away from her _again!_ P-Please!" Bucky cries out, as he struggles against the hold of the two men. "You two are being hysterical! Steve, Buck, c' mon chill out!" says one of the men, Sam.

"N-No! Stop!" Steve whimpers, as he's guided out of the room with Clint, his face stained with tears. Sam and Tony attempt to try to calm down Bucky, but he's resisting against them. Tony bites the cap of a tranquilizer, as he jabs the needle into Bucky's shoulder; Bucky falls limp in Sam's arms.

**2017, September 13th. 11:51 PM**

"What the _hell_ was that? Does that _thing_ have abilities to completely break down not one, but **TWO** super soldiers? Huh? Steve, what the hell went on in there?" Tony asks; he's standing in front of Steve and Bucky who are both sitting on an examination table in Bruce's lab.

Steve sniffs, he's staring down at his and Bucky's clasped hands, "I-I... She's..." his voice wavers as he struggles to find his words.  
"She's... She's our daughter..." Bucky speaks slowly, his voice hoarse from his sobs. Steve flinches, his eyes shutting tightly trying to prevent tears from falling again.

Sam's jaw drops open slowly, Clint's arms fall to his sides as his gaze softens toward Bucky and Steve, Natasha sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose;  
"I'm sorry, _what_?" Tony asks, his voice demands, as a light confused chuckle escapes his lips.

Steve takes a shaky, deep breath, his grip tightening in Bucky's hand "December, 16th 1936... _Our_ daughter, _our_ pup, Willow Sarah Rogers-Barnes was born..." he sighs, "B-Before... Before we were shipped out, we had put her in the care of Bucky's sister, Rebecca... Th-That night was the last night w-we saw our baby girl..."  


Bucky stiffens, but he nods; he rubs his eyes with the heel of his hand, "I-I think I remember _seeing_ her, _fighting_ for her _there_... I-I don't know..." he pauses, taking a deep breath "We... We didn't know what happened to her, after we... After we _died_."  
"We didn't-"  
"We did, Steve. To Willow, we were _dead,_ Steve."  
Steve only slowly nods in response, his gaze falling to the floor as tears burn in his eyes again.

Natasha slowly steps toward the two men, she crouches down eye level placing her hands gently on theirs, "I'm sorry," she says softly to them. They both nod, Steve giving her a pained smile,  
"Thank you.." Steve whispers. Natasha nods patting her hands against their knees, she stands up and sighs, "I'm going... I'm going to go check on her." The men nod again, watching her leave the room with pained expressions.

"So... Does that mean there are three ancient super soldiers?" Tony asks, "Ow! Damn it, Clint.."


	10. Fallen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If AO3 Glitches with the chapters or something, please go to Chapter 7! This is Part 2 of 3 for the Ending :)

**2036, June 19th. 6:51 PM.**

The now ninety-nine-year-old girl sits in the Avengers' quinjet with her two fathers and the rest of the team. She listens closely to her omega father explain the plan of attack for the Nth time; she smiles as she watches Steve, and Natasha bicker about the number of agents there will be.

She feels someone shift in the seat next to her, she smiles seeing her alpha father looking at her with a grin.  
"Hi, Papa," she laughs, giving a small wave toward the man.  
"Hey, baby girl," he smiles; still amazed at how beautiful and brave his daughter has become, "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" he asks giving her a goofy look.  


The blonde giggles, "Nothin'" she says with a curious look, she stares back at the omega and beta still arguing, "Just... Happy that we're here... All of us." she smiles back at her father.  
The alpha nods, his smile softening, "Me, too, Willow Sap." he says with a light chuckle, looking back at his omega looking defeated talking to the red-headed beta.

"Wanda, Vision, and Tony you've got the left-wing. Willow, Nat, and Clint go center. And, Sam, Bucky, and I'll go right. Any questions?" Steve asks over the comms; his voice is calm but commanding.

All agree, as well as Tony with his few quips and interjections.

**2036, June 19th. 10:43 PM**

Willow sits upon the shoulders of a Hydra agent, snapping his neck to the right, silencing him. She sighs, as she jumps off the now cold corpse, she presses a finger to her communicator, “All clear," she says to Natasha and Clint. She hears crackling and buzzing in her ear, but eventually an "All right, head on back, 'kiddo" from Clint.

Willow hums a laugh at Clint's relaxed state during missions, she smiles as she picks up her weapons that were used previously on her other victims. She crosses the room to pick up one of her few knives Bucky had given her as a gift until she hears the safety of a gun click off.

"Shit..." she mutters, as she quickly turns to dodge, but is shot in her upper thigh. She hisses at the bullet wound, as she falls behind a pillar to take cover. She presses on her wound with one hand, as she turns her communicator back on with the other, "Missed one, I'm hit." she says with a steady voice.  
"Stay put, keep cover. We'll be there soon, Zaika." comes Natasha's cool Russian accent in her head.  


Willow nods, keeping her breathing even; she reaches for the handgun in her calf holster, she flicks the safety off as she waits for the Hydra agent to dare come closer.  
She hears fast-moving footsteps coming closer to the pillar, she holds her breath-holding the gun to her chest; the agent quickly appears in front of her, she points her gun at the man's head, pulling the trigger. That is, but the gun doesn't shoot any bullets.

The man gives a venomous grin, pointing his gun at the blonde, he shoots her three times; once in her gut, twice in her chest.

Willow gasps for air, as she falls on her side, her hands shakily pressing into her stomach. "Fuck!" She hears a woman's voice, her eyes blearily looking up at the man, as blood starts seeping down his forehead as he collapses to the ground. In an instant, she sees Natasha by her side, speaking quickly into her comms, "Will's been hit, four bullets; thigh, chest, and stomach. Need a medic, NOW." she continues to bark more orders.  


Natasha gently moves Willow's small hands away from the wounds, applying pressure with her own, still speaking quickly in her communicator; Natasha looks at Willow with wide eyes, "Gonna be all right, kid. Gonna get you patched up, be like nothin' happened, all right? Hey, Hey! Keep those baby blues open for me." Willow just stares at Natasha, registering every third word she says, "'M... Sorry... Nat..." Willow slurs, blood dripping from her lips.

"Keep your energy, Will. It's all right, don't apologize, m'kay? Not your fault. Just focus on your breathing, and keep those eyes open okay? Blink twice if you understand." Willow slowly blinks twice, her head lulling back to the left, she weakly coughs up blood, "Shit..." she mutters, her body feeling weaker, as it screams with pain. Willow's eyes flick upward, seeing two men run toward her; she recognizes them as Sam and Bucky.  


She weakly gives a smile, "Papa..." she manages to say as Bucky drops to his knees next to her, his expression filled with horror. She hardly hears what Sam and Natasha shout about, she just keeps her gaze on Bucky as he places his shaking hands on her wounds, switching places with Natasha.

"Jesus, fuck... You're gonna be okay, baby doll, you hear me? J-Just keep breathing, and keep your beautiful eyes open for me; can you do that baby doll?" Bucky rambles on telling Willow to breathe and keep her eyes open. "P-Papa..." Willow repeats quietly, "T-Tired... Hurts..." she whimpers, her voice hardly above a whisper.  
Bucky blinks a few times, staring down at his hands, forcing himself to look at his pale daughter, "I-I know baby, you're gonna be okay. Stay awake, all right? Papa and Daddy are gonna get you home feelin' like new." Willow's head falls to the right, "D-Daddy...?" she sputters out, her voice feeling smaller.

"H-He's on his way, baby. Daddy's coming. H-Hey! C'mon now, look at me!" He places his left hand on her cheek, tilting her head upward toward him. Willow whimpers at the movement, "T-Tired..." she whines, tears falling down her cheek.

"I-I know sweetheart, but you g-gotta stay awake for me. S-Stay awake for Papa, will you?" Bucky asks slowly, his eyes unshed with tears; the girl whimpers, "O-Okay..." she whispers.  
The alpha growls slightly, knocking his ear on his shoulder, turning on his communicator, "Where the fucks are you guys? My daughter is dying!" he barks, closing his eyes tightly. "Cool your jets, Barnes! We're going as fast as we can!" Tony's voice came with a sarcastic tone.  
"Did you not hear me? Willow is fucking dying!" his voice choking on the last sentence; "Shit... Hang tight you two." Tony's voice came quickly, clearly laced with worry.

Bucky slowly opens his eyes as he looks down at his hands; they're stained with his daughter's blood and tears. He lets out a shaky breath, "I-It's gonna be okay." he repeats to Willow, and himself.  
Willow's gaze flick to the right again, she sees a blonde running toward them, "D-Daddy..." she whispers, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips.

Steve rushes to the two of them, halting to a stop as he drops to his knees, opposite from his alpha, next to his pup. He caresses his pup's face, "O-Oh no. Oh please no..." he whispers. "Y-You'll be okay, baby... Willow, Hun, you're gonna get better." He says to her, looking in her eyes; his filling with tears, as he looks at his baby girl's pale face, her eyes leaking of tears.  
"Daddy..." Willow repeats, "H-Hurts..." She whispers. Steve looks up at Bucky with a panicked look, he looks back at the girl "W-We know, baby. We'll getcha patch up, just a scratch, yeah?" he says with a forced smile, tears now falling down his face.

"D-Daddy...?" Willow asks her lips cracked and bleeding "I-I'm here. P-Papa and Daddy are here, baby." Steve says. "I-I don't... want'o d-die... P-please..." Willow sputters out, whimpering; "Y-You won't baby girl, I-it's okay." Steve repeats, placing his hands on the wounds helping Bucky with the blood, his eyes horrified with how much is lost.

"T-Tree..." Willow whispers at her fathers; the two men look at each other confused, then at their daughter, "T-Tree? W-What tree are you talking about, baby doll?" Bucky asks. "P-Picnic...?" Willow's voice falls short, as she starts whining from the pain.

Steve's eyes widen, he then nods with a pained smile, "C-Cake and lemonade...? A-At home, on the hill?" he asks the girl. Willow nods weakly, black spots appearing in her line of vision. "M-Meet you... there..." She whispers, "I-I l-love you..." she continues to repeat her loves to them.

"W-Willow, baby girl, y-you're gonna be okay... W-We love you too, honey. We'll get outta here together, right Alpha?" Steve looks at Bucky with wide eyes; Bucky can only numbly nod, as he looks at Steve then Willow.

"I-I'll... B-be okay..." Willow confirms, her head falling to her shoulder, "So... Tired..." The girl's pale eyes flick upward toward her fathers, her lips playing a pained smile "G'night..." her voice says softly, as her eyes close. The warmth of darkness overtaking her vision, as pleasant numbness hugs her body; the cries of her fathers’ rattle in her head, but the softness of their touch soothe her.

"Willow! Wake up...! Baby girl, please! Open your eyes!" Steve shouts as he begs her to open her beautiful eyes. He grabs ahold of her shoulders gently shaking her, "Baby wake up! You gotta wake up!" his voice breaks, as sobs overtake him.  
Bucky stares at his omega and pup, his flesh hand reaching out for her left wrist. Her pulse is gone. Bucky's eyes widen as tears spill from them, he raises her hand to his lips, as his shoulders start to shake. "P-Please wake up, Willow!" Steve's voice echoes, "S-Stevie..." Bucky says softly.

"N-No! B-Buck, sh-she's not..." Steve's eyes close tightly, as he holds Willow's right hand, "Sh-She can't be..." Steve says quietly, as his head falls low, tears streaming down, as his sobs fill the air.  
"Sh-She's gone, S-Stevie..." Bucky says finally, as his sobs join Steve's. "N-No! No!" Steve says, he gently picks up his pale, cold pup in his arms, he hugs her tightly, "W-Wake up..." He whispers into her hair.

Bucky shifts closer to Steve, hugging his omega and his now, dead pup in his lap; the cries of the two men echoing in the cold warehouse. Scattered dead Hydra agents surround the shattered family; the moonlight showering above them through broken windows.

**2036, June 19th. 11:12 PM.**

Bucky walks with his limp daughter cradled in his arms, Steve walking next to his alpha. Both of their eyes red, puffy, and glassy; Steve's head hung low, his screams, now hiccupped sobs. Bucky walks with his head held high, soldier-like, trying to be strong for his omega, but his eyes are too leaking tears.

Bucky sees a team of medics, and the Avengers running toward them; Tony, Sam, and Natasha upfront. They all stop when they see the two broken fathers nearing closer toward them, their bodies covered in their daughter's blood.

Wanda's hands rush up to her face as she gasps at the sight of the men, as Sam stares at the three with wide eyes.  
"N-No..." Natasha whispers, running faster to Steve and Bucky. The men stop in front of Natasha halfway, as the woman frantically looks over at the blonde girl in Bucky's arms.  
Natasha strokes the soft blonde hair behind the girl's ear, "I-I'm so sorry..." she whispers before rushing into Steve's arms, hugging him rather tightly. Steve hugs her back, his frown deepening as his tears start falling again. Tears threaten to fall from Natasha's eyes as she rubs Steve's back; "I'm so, sorry..." she repeats.

**2036, June 20th. 2:23 AM.**

The ride back to the tower is quiet, but the air is filled with the scent of guilt, loss, and remorse. Nothing is said between the teammates, but the occasional sniffs from each one of them are heard.  
Bucky refuses to let go of Willow until they are back home, as Steve refuses to leave his alpha and pup's side. His head leans against Bucky's shoulder as he looks at Willow's cold, small, hands in his one large one.

When the quinjet arrives at the tower, Bruce, Pepper, and a medic team are waiting for them on the roof. Bucky still refuses to part with Willow, but he and Steve do take her down to the medical ward.  
Bucky gently lays their pup on a flatbed, as Steve starts to undress the bloody clothes off of her. Tears fall from both of the fathers' eyes as they dress Willow in a white hospital gown, underneath a white sheet.

Bucky sits on a nearby chair, holding Willow's hand, as he watches Steve carefully clean the blood off of her face, and body; he then carefully combs, and braids her hair clean of unruly tangles, and dried blood.  
Steve then sits next to Bucky once he is satisfied that Willow is clean. They both stare brokenly at the almost peaceful, restful look on their daughter's face.  
Bucky stands from their chair first, holding out his hand for his omega; Steve takes Bucky's hand as they move closer to the small bed.  
They each kiss Willow's forehead, before rolling the sheet overtop her face. They turn off the lights and gently close the door to the room that holds their dead daughter.

Steve's sobs startup once the door closes; he holds his alpha tightly, as Bucky rubs soothing circles into Steve's back.  
They hold each other, crying together, their sobs echoing in the dimly lit hallway.

...


	11. Peace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If AO3 Glitches with the chapters or something, please go to Chapter 7! This is Part 3 of 3 for the Ending :)

**????, ???, ??.**

The girl wakes up slowly; she hears muffled voices from underneath her; another room presumably?

She slowly opens her eyes, first noticing a thick, heavy quilt over her shoulders. Her body screams in pain as she winces trying to sit up, the bed creaking underneath the shift in weight.  
Her eyes felt heavy as she blinks a few times; she tries to decipher where she is exactly.

She takes in the room surrounding her; a window with drawn, dusty curtains over it, the bed she's in is small, yet familiar. There's a dresser across from her bed with small, photo-less, picture frames decorated atop; a large, lonely rocker sits in the corner of the room.  
The girl blinks a few more times, her eyes feeling much heavier, her body slowly shutting down. She lastly looks back at the window, seeing moonlight peeking through.  
She then falls back into her pillow, the warmth of the darkness welcoming her back in.

\-----

The next time the girl awakes, there's a glass of water waiting for her on the dresser. The girl is confused, she doesn't remember falling asleep, or even stepping foot in this room.  
She sits up slowly from the bed, the same familiar squeak sound expressed from the springs as she stands from it. Her legs are shaky as she slowly shuffles her way toward the dresser using the wall as a crutch.  
The girl manages to get to the dresser without falling; she takes a look at the dresser, seeing the glass of water as well as a tiny mirror. She picks up the mirror to her face, staring at it, confused.

Her face is pale but dotted with freckles about her nose and cheeks. Her hair is blonde, with wavy curls, almost as if it was braided before she had fallen asleep. She wears a cotton pink nightgown, with little frills decorated on the collar.  
Her arms are thin, and she seems to remember having more muscle; maybe even being a little taller. The girl then stares at her own eyes; striking silver-blue orbs stare back at her. She blinks slowly, setting the mirror down before she picks up the glass to take a heavenly sip from the clear liquid.

She slowly drinks the water until she hears the bedroom door open slowly. The girl's head snaps toward the doorway, only to be greeted by a shorter woman with tight blonde curls; her skin is pale, but she has similar freckles dotted around her cheeks. The woman gives a warm smile to the girl, "Good morning, dear," she says, "Or, should I say; afternoon." she laughs lightly, her voice soft like silk.

Her scent is unrecognizable to pinpoint, but what stands out the most is the warm ginger smell; welcoming, loving, and kind.  
The girl raises her hand slightly, meant to be a wave, but she is confused by the woman; the girl clears her throat, then speaks with a wince, "W-Who are you...?" her voice is hoarse; her throat feels as if it is burning.

The woman frowns slightly as she steps toward the girl, reaching out gently to hold her hand, "You don't know me, dear... My name is Sarah Rogers. I'm glad you are awake." she gives a sad smile, as she reaches out to push the wavy, blonde hair behind the girl's ear.  
"Sarah..." The girl echoes, her eyes wide as dinner plates; "W-Where am I?" The girl asks. Sarah sighs, looking down at her clasped hand with the girl's, "Darling... You are in the afterlife... You've died..." she says gently.

The girl furrows her brows, as she stares down at her feet, "I-I don't feel dead..." she says finally, with a playful smile. Sarah chuckles at the girl's optimism, "Because, we're free now." she says softly. "Free...?" The girl asks Sarah again, the blonde woman nods with a smile.  
The girl coughs out a small laugh that holds no joy, "I-I don't know... W-What to say..." the girl's screws her eyes shut, she purses her lips as she looks back up at Sarah, "B-But, I-I do have one question..." Sarah nods again for the girl to continue with a sad smile, "W-What is my name...?" the girl asks finally.

Sarah blows out a breath, but she continues to smile, "Your name, dear, is Willow. Willow, Sarah, Rogers-Barnes..." she touches the girl's cheek with a gentle hand. The girl opens her mouth slightly to speak, but only a small 'oh' comes out. "Willow..." The girl echoes out, staring at Sarah, "Are... Are you my family...?"  
Sarah nods again, breathing out a laugh, "Yes, dear, I am your grandmother." Willow stares intently at Sarah before she hugs the woman tightly. "I-It's good to meet you, Sarah." Willow says softly; the woman gives a gentle laugh, hugging the girl back, "It's lovely to finally meet you, Willow..."

\-----

Willow now sits in the rocking chair in the corner of the bedroom; her hair is brushed and tamed, as she now wears a navy blue dress with white pumps.  
Sarah had left her earlier, after filling her as best as she could; Sarah had also invited Willow down to dinner if she so chose to come downstairs.  
Willow sighed as she looked out the window next to her, the sun had just started to set and the frogs and crickets begin to sing their familiar melody; the smell of evening dew on the grass is present, as well as homemade cooking seeping through the closed door.

Willow finally stood from the chair, taking in her appearance as she tries to decide if she looks presentable. She takes a deep breath before she slowly opens the bedroom door to a hallway. The hallway is narrow, each wall scattered with empty picture frames; as she walked closer to the end of the hallway, there stood a door that was shut and locked.  
She furrowed her brows at the locked door before moving on down the hall to the stairs. She cautiously stepped down the stairwell, hearing feminine voices and laughter the closer she got to the floor. She turned around off the last step, to be greeted by five women; the scent of surprise, emotional, and joy evident in the air.

"U-Uhm... G-Good evening...?" Willow says to the women with a shy grin, one of them, Sarah, smiles back at Willow, "Hello, dear. Won't you help set the table?" she asks from behind the counter. Willow nods, "Y-Yes, Sarah. Of course," she says with a returning smile; the girl sees a stack of plates, napkins, glasses, and utensils. Willow takes the napkins, utensils, and plates to the table; arranging them in an old, familiar way.

Willow tenses as she realizes no one has spoken since she had come downstairs, she looks back up from the table to look at the women; all but Sarah stare straight back at her, three with tears in their eyes, one with a rather confused but warm look.  
"D-Did I do something wrong...?" Willow asks her voice small and laced with worry. One woman, with dark brunette hair and wide brown eyes, she holds out her hand to caress Willow's face, "Willow, darling...?" she asks with disbelief, her voice struck with a rich English accent.

Willow nods, staring at the woman with wide eyes, "Y-Yes?" she asks before being hugged tightly by the beautiful woman. "I-I'm so sorry," the woman says with a shaky voice, tears running down her face, "I-I couldn't find you soon enough, a-and now look at you! Y-You're here..." she says softly.  
"U-Uhm, I-it's okay!" Willow says, hugging the woman back, "B-But... I-I hope this doesn't sound rude, b-but who are you...? She asks with a sheepish smile. The woman pulls back from the hug, setting her hand on Willow's cheek, "Willow, darling... I-I'm Peggy..." the woman says with a sad smile, followed by a surprised laugh.

"A-And I'm Rebecca, 'kiddo!" says a smaller brunette woman with pale blue eyes, "I'm Winifred, darlin'. A pleasure to see you again, hun." says an older woman with light brown hair mixed with silver streaks, and similar gray-blue eyes.

Willow smiles at the women in the room, before her eyes landing on the last woman; the woman gives a kind smile, "I'm sorry, but you don't know me, Hun. I'm Maria, but you might know my husband, Howard." she laughs fondly.  
Willow grins, "I-It's nice to meet you all," she says finally with a nod. Willow sits down at the table, her gaze falling to her hands, "S-So, what's for supper?" she asks with a playful smile.

\-----

As the little reunion concludes, all the women dispersed into their conversations as they continue to cook. Willow sits at the table, looking out the kitchen window; she can see four men on the back porch drinking and laugh.  
She smiles lightly before standing up from the chair, "Would you mind if I head outside?" she asks the women in the kitchen, "Go right on ahead, dear! Supper will be ready in fifteen minutes!" says Winifred, who was stirring what looked to be stew in a pot.

Willow nods before walking to the backdoor; it was already open, so she stepped out on to the deck to see the four men stop in their conversation as they look at the girl with wide eyes. "Oh my god..." The tallest of the men say; he steps forward towering over the small girl.  
The man smiles, "Well, I'll be..." he whispers before hugging Willow tightly, "O-Oh! U-Um, hello!" she says with a light, nervous laugh. The man parts the hug with her, still smiling brightly down at her, "You've grown beautifully, sweetheart." Willow gives a shy grin, "Have I?" she asks laughing.  
The man laughs and nods at the girl, "You sure have." Willow then frowns, looking down at her shoes, "I-I don't mean to ruin the moment... But, do I know any of you... I've seemed to have forgotten some of you here..." she says softly, clearly embarrassed.

The men's gaze soften as they look at the poor girl, the tallest taps her chin up, "That's quite all right, sweetheart. Happens to the best of us, eh? Right, I'm your Pop, George. This here's your Grandad, Joseph," he says pointing to the second tallest, a dirty blonde with blue eyes.  
Joseph smiles and waves at Willow, "Hey, sweet-pea." he says kindly. George clears his throat to continue, "'Ya haven't met these folks yet, the two of 'em are 'yer uncles, Robert Proctor, and Daniel Sousa." both of the men smile, and nod "Good to see 'ya," says Robert; Daniel nods a 'hello'.

Willow nods and grins brightly at them all, "It's lovely to meet you all," she says with a laugh; she then screws her brows together in confusion, "U-Uhm, Maria said there's another man I might know. Howard?" she asks, looking up at George. Daniel sighs, pointing his thumb toward a run-down shed, "Been in there since even we first got here, hun. Won't come out even if we tried." he shrugged.

Willow frowns at Daniel's words, "Would you mind if I go visit him? I'd love to meet everybody before supper is ready." she nods with a sad smile; Joseph chuckles, "Go right on ahead, sweet-pea. I wish luck to 'ya." all the men nod at Joseph's luck. George pecks a kiss to Willow's temple, "We'll see you soon, sweetheart," he says with a smile; Willow smiles back and nods.

\-----

Willow stands in front of the shed, light peering through the cracks of the doors and windows. She sighs, before opening the door to be welcomed by papers on the floor, and multiple plates and mugs scattered across the place; the scent of cigars, ground coffee, and oil is lingering in the air.  
She raises an eyebrow as deja-vu occurs to her, she smiles lightly at the feeling.

"Maria, if I've said it once, I'll say it again. I'm not comin' out until I can figure this out." says a gruff voice from behind a desk. Willow looks beyond the desk, she clears her throat stepping forward, "Not even to see me?" she squeaks, with a soft laugh.

The man looks up from his desk with wide eyes and an open mouth, he's tired as he stumbles out of the chair to greet the girl in front of him. "Squirt...?" The man asks in disbelief whilst rubbing the lack of sleep out of his eyes. "I've been told my name is Willow, so I s'pose I could be, 'squirt'" The girl says with a laugh.  
The man lets out a surprised laugh before wrapping his arms around the small girl, picking her up and twirling her around the room. Willow laughs at the man's actions, "I-I presume you are Howard?" she says with a sheepish grin. The man sets her down gently looking at her with a confused expression, "Y-Yeah, kid. Don't 'ya remember me...?" Howard asks with a concerned look.

Willow frowns, looking down at her shoes, "E-Ever since I... 'woke up,' I-I don't seem to remember a whole lot... B-But little things do seem familiar to me! L-Like this," she gestures to the state of the shed with a laugh. Howard gives her a sad smile before patting her shoulder, "Hey, that's all right," he laughs, "I-I'm just so happy to see you again..." he grins, hugging her again.  
Willow smiles at Howard, hugging him back "W-Well, I'm happy to meet you... Again..." she laughs.

Howard parts from their hug, "Tell you what. How 'bout we have a crash course through memory lane, huh? Might help 'ya out whatever's goin' on inside that beautiful head o' yours." he laughs, tapping her nose. Willow sticks her tongue out, "That sounds fun, but you think we could do it after supper?" she giggles rolling her eyes.  
"Now, I'm listenin'. C'mon, 'kiddo, let's get us some grub, and set to work." Howard gives a big grin to the girl, holding her shoulders as they both walk out of the shed.

It has been a rather long time since Willow had woken up; at least that's what Willow thinks. There is no real way to tell what day it would be; it's an odd feeling, but comforting.  
Willow has regained all of her memories of her time being alive, even the bad ones; Howard figures it was the trauma to her head from Hydra is why she had trouble remembering.  
All though it was troubling, none of them are particularly worried about Willow's current condition.

\-----

As of now, Willow sits on top of the hill behind the house, underneath the old willow tree watching the sunrise. She's made a tradition of it every morning like she had when she was younger with her fathers. She sometimes finds herself wondering if they are doing well after her death.  
Her father, Bucky, will try to be strong for her omega father, Steve. Both of them will think her death was both of their faults, which makes Willow upset to think about; all though, she knows they are sad now, she likes to think that their friends will help them through her passing.

She sighs clearing her mind of the dark thoughts; she closes her eyes leaning her head back on the tree, letting the rising sun warm her face.

"Hope we aren't late, babydoll!" came a familiar masculine voice to her right. Willow's eyes snap open as she looks to where the voice came from.  
There stood two men walking up the hill hand-in-hand; one man slim, with cropped dark brown hair, the other a short, thin man with messy blonde hair.  
The brunette wore a white button-up, with cuffed denim jeans, and he appeared to be barefoot; he was holding a bouquet of sunflowers, as he wore a bright, winning smile; his grey-blue eyes crinkled in half-moon shapes.

Next to him stood the much smaller man, with freckles sprinkled across his face, his blonde hair that was messily combed to the side. The blonde wore a white t-shirt, with baggy khakis, as well as suspenders holding them up; he too was barefoot as he carried a rather large picnic basket. The blonde wore a warm smile planted on his face, his pale blue eyes unshed with tears.

Willow sprung to her feet as she held on to the tree to support her, she watched the men come closer to her; tears started to spring from her eyes as she sprinted toward the two men; falling in their arms hugging them tightly.

"H-Hey, baby-girl," says the blonde, as he hugs the girl tightly, "We missed you, babydoll," says the brunette, his voice wavering as he too hugs the girl, and omega tightly with both arms.  
"I-I'm so sorry, I-I love you b-both," Willow responds, tears falling her face quickly. The two men coo, and hush the girl, as they guide each other to sit down on the hill; the three spend their morning in each others' arms, as they make no move to get up, or speak.

\-----

"We love you so much, Willow sap," the blonde says softly, as he kisses the top of her head; the brunette lets a breathy laugh escape his lips as he nods, and tightens his grip softly; holding the two impossibly closer on his lap.

"I-I love you too..." Willow responds gently, her eyes falling shut as the warmth of her fathers welcome her in to complete, loving bliss.

\-----

**...End...**


	12. Thank you.

Hello All! :)

I would like to thank you all for reading this fic.

This story is not exactly the most favorite thing that I have written, but it is my first fic that I have posted. Hurricane will always have a special place in my heart.

Even though this fic did not go as planned, I still loved that few people enjoyed it.

Thank you for the comments, kudos, and sticking around for my slow decisions on where to take this story.

Thank you all again, and hopefully, I will see you all again in another story! Goodbye! :) <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment on any questions you have at all. I love answering them! ^-^


	13. 'Til the End of the Line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so hear me out... Yes, I "finished" the story, BUT after many, many, requests in private messaging, I've decided to update, polish, and rewrite the POVs of Steve and Bucky after Willow's death. ( I apologize for any grammar issues; it used to be only 3 paragraphs/paraphrases...)  
> I remember when I was first writing some of these scenes; I had actually had to take a break from the story because it was difficult for me...  
> I apologize again if some places lack detail.  
> I originally wanted this posted like, a month and a half ago...sorry about that...  
> Anyways, the word count is about, 6196, so... Wow...   
> It ain't perfect, but I am pretty damn proud of it...  
> Enjoy!
> 
> **Insert "It ain't much, but it's honest work." meme here**

**2036, June 20th. 3:00 AM.**

After speaking with the team, exchanged hugs and condolences, a few moments of silence, the mated pair are now left in the cold, lonely dark apartment room.

Both men have cried their limits as no tears can flow from their eyes, their shaking palms are clasped together as they sit on the stiff sofa watching the fire burn slowly in front of them.  
They lie awake on the sofa, just watching the fire burn out, neither man makes a move to completely put it out; after a long while, the first to speak is Bucky, he lets out a long sigh as his hand tightens around Steve's, "Do you want to go to bed?" he says softly with a hoarse voice.

Steve just stares at the ash in the fireplace, but he manages to stiffly nod, "I don't want to sleep," he replies to his alpha, his voice barely registering a whisper.  
Bucky nods, "I don't either..." he says just as softly to Steve, "Can I carry you?" he asks brokenly.  
Steve nods again, his lower lip quivering, _"Please..."_ he softly begs, his eyes harshly closing as he chokes out a hiccuped sob.

The brunette Alpha stiffly stands first, his arms stretching out below Steve's knees and shoulders, holding the blonde man bridle style. Steve wraps his arms around his Alpha, hiding his face in the other man's neck trying to get any scent of their pup.  
The alpha walks mechanically toward their bedroom, past their daughter's room that is full of memories, her scent, her love, and clothes. Both of the men's arms stiffen around each other as Bucky can feel his throat closing up.

He manages to step foot into their bedroom, setting Steve gently down on the covers, "Do you want to change out of your suit?" Bucky asks, his voice cracking with pain.  
Steve looks down to his feet, his hands finding their way on his lap, he slowly nods as he glances at his blood-stained fingers.  
Bucky's brows furrow as he watches Steve; he steps slowly next to his Omega, kneeling in front of him, "Do you want me to help?" he quietly asks.  
Steve shakes his head silently before standing, taking off his strapped leather gloves, his boots following second.

Bucky sighs but nods following suit of Steve, first taking off his armor plates atop his shoulders, then his own leather gloves.

Both men reluctantly change into their sleeping garb, halfway at least neither bothered with a shirt; they climb under the cold covers of their bed and embrace each other in the silence of the night. 

\---

**2036, June 20th. 11:27 AM.**

Neither man slept properly in the early hours of the morning; their emotions had taken over them, leaving them only shells of their former selves.  
They both hold each other as they lay in the other's warmth, Steve's eyes red and worn, whilst Bucky's eyes are gray and glossy. Bucky shifts ever so slightly, moving Steve's head closer to his collar bone, as he gently rubs his cold metal palm against Steve's skin soothingly.

Bucky takes a deep breath of Steve's scent; the scent of wilted roses, and dry grass, they both sigh. "Do you want breakfast, Omega?" Bucky asks gently.  
The blonde shakes his head numbly, "I don't want to eat..." he rasps out, "I don't either." Bucky replies, burying his face in his Omega's hair.

Bucky slowly blinks up at the ceiling of their shared bedroom, his fingers still carded in his Omega's hair, slowly petting him ever so slightly.  
He lets out a sigh, "Stevie, we gotta shower, we _have_ to get up, at least to have some water?" he asks finally in a soft tone.

Steve's eyes close, as he shakes his head "I-I don't-."

"Steve... I-I know it's hard... I-It's hard for me too... W-We at least needs to wash away the bl-" Bucky's voice falls out as he is unable to finish his sentence.

The Alpha sniffs a bit, "Please, Stevie..." Steve lets out a pitiful whimper and shakes his head, "O-Okay, Alpha..." he says reluctantly.

Bucky lets out a sigh of relief as he slowly gets up from the bed, still cradling Steve ever so slightly, "I'm going to get the water heated up, you just stay here okay?" he asks softly; The Omega nods with tired eyes, looking down at his fingertips.

Steve then watches Bucky stumble into the bathroom, the light turning on, then the ceiling fan, then the sound of water pours through the atmosphere. Steve then stares blankly toward their bedroom door; he sighs standing up, stumbling over his own feet slightly toward the doorframe before realizing he's out of the bedroom.

He frowns at the floor, "How did..." he mumbles; he then looks up to his left to see a white door open with little red, white, and blue star stickers stuck on the door. Steve sucks in a breath as his eyes begin to water; he slowly brings himself into the room, the wood floor feeling colder than before.

He looks around the room, the walls seem more empty, the bed is made a little too neatly, and the clothes put away with a bit too much thought. His expression changes to confusion, to a look of loss; he takes a few steps further into the room collapsing into the small bed with pale blue sheets.  
He gazes upon the bedside table that holds a picture frame with a photo collage inside, movie and concert tickets clipped to a small book, as well as little jewelry holders with small necklaces, bracelets, and rings.

Steve releases a shaking breath as he looks at the walls hung with what seems to be old camera polaroids dotted around the room, each holding a very close memory, some he recognizes others he does not seem to know.

Steve studies the room like a book, memorizing each and every item in the room, that is until he realizes he has been crying ever since he sat down. His cheeks are soaked of tears, his hands damp from wiping the tears, his eyes glance up to the door to see Bucky with the same lost look in his eyes.  
The Omega holds out his arms to his Alpha, watching the other man stumble toward the blonde, both of them breaking down in the small girl's bedroom. They hold each other as they sit on the bed, as the scent of what's left of their little girl intertwines with their sickeningly upset ones.

Bucky rests his chin on his Omega's shoulder, his line of vision fixating on the small photo collage on the bedside table, he lets out a soft sob, and then a wet laugh.  
He reaches over for the photo frame for him and Steve to look at it, "I forgot she made this..." he says brokenly. Steve sniffs and nods his head, "Me too," he replies rubbing his thumb against his eyes.

The collage shows multiple old and new photos of each of their birthdays. In the center is a revived photo of Willow's first Christmas, surrounding the photo are more modern, showing Bucky, Steve, and Willow's first birthdays together after they were reunited as a family.  
Steve softly lays a finger to the center of the glass, his eyes blinking rapidly from tears, "D-Do you think... She's okay?" he asks with a raspy voice.  
Bucky only nods, "I can only imagine she's happy right now, Stevie... I bet she's more than okay." he says softly, his fingers intertwining with Steve's.

"I-I hope so..." Steve says quietly.

\---

**2036, June 30th. 3:21 PM.**

It's Natasha who visits the mated pair first; she doesn't bother knocking on their door knowing the two men wouldn't answer even for her anyway.  
The Beta assassin walks into the apartment, it's stiff and cold in the room; nothing has moved, no plates, books, mugs, or pillows set out of place. She frowns when seeing this _ghost town_.  
She walks around the room, looking down the hallway only to see both their bedroom, and Willow's bedroom door closed. She sighs pinching the bridge of her nose, "Guys?" she calls out to the closed doors.

She strides closer toward the door, knocking gently on it, "Guys, it's been a while, are you okay? We're worried about you both. I'm worried..." she says softly.  
The red-headed woman goes to knock again only for her hand to fall short by the door opening. She looks up to see Bucky with red-worn eyes and heavy dark bags underneath, a week's worth of stubble slowly growing in patches across his face with a subtle exhausted frown underneath, "Hey, Nat..." he says in a gruff voice.

Natasha's shoulders slump at the sight of her friend, "James... Are you alright?" she asks with genuine worry, Bucky looks at her as he tries to muster up a smile, but he just shakes his head in defeat. "We... We aren't taking it too well..." He says quietly.  
"I can see that..." She says gesturing to the man's appearance; Bucky only shrugs, raising his hand to comb through his rather tangled hair, "Did you need something?" he asks in a slight delirious state.

The woman sighs, "Uhm... Not exactly, I just came to check on you and Steve. Y'know, it's been a while since we last saw you... Where's Steve?" Bucky sighs, shifting his weight to the doorframe, he looks back in his room and frowns, "He's... Asleep." he says finally.  
"Has he been sleeping a lot?" Natasha asks, Bucky nods "We both have... It's the only way we can..." he gestures out his metal hand looking for the word, "Be left at peace." he says finally.

Natasha frowns further at Bucky's choice of words, "James, we're here for you both... Please don't hesitate to ask for help..." She says looking up at the man, "Do you maybe want to come down today? Tony was thinkin' about eating in, cook one of those fancy meals he always goes on about." she smirks.  
Bucky gives out a small smile, but he shakes his head, "Thanks, Nat... But maybe not today... We still need some time..." he says slowly, looking down to the floor, he looks back into the woman's eyes; His own reflecting a feeling of loss, and loneliness, "We'll talk soon." he nods toward Natasha.

Natasha goes to speak, but she only nods, "Alright..." she responds lamely, "Yeah, we'll see each other soon..." She smiles, before leaving the man in the hallway. She leaves the apartment with an empty feeling as she rests her head on the front door with a thud. 

"I don't know how to help if you won't allow me to help..." She sighs out, her eyes falling shut. 

\---

**2036, July 9th. 4:56 PM.**

The second to come to visit is Sam; the Alpha man stands in front of his two friends' front door, debating on whether or not if this is a good idea.  
He takes a deep breath and nods, he raises a hand and knocks on the door firmly.

There's shuffling behind the closed door, then two voices, and then a sound of the door clicking open; standing in front of Sam is Steve. Except, Steve's appearance is much different than what Sam last remembers; his face is sunken in, hidden behind the start of a blonde beard scruff, his eyes are faded and tired, heavy with bags underneath.

Steve's eyes widen slightly, giving a delayed shocked reaction, "Sam? Hey, what brings you here?" he asks in a soft confused voice.  
Sam tilts his head and shrugs in a slight calm manner, "Eh, y' know in the neighborhood I s'pose. Wanted to see how y'all were doin'; haven't seen you in a while." he says with a kind smile.

Steve gives a slow nod to his friend, "Y-Yeah, we're doing fine... How're you and the team?" Steve asks, shifting awkwardly in door-way; Sam shrugs, "Ah, same old same old" he replies nonchalantly with a flick of his wrist, "Actually, you mind if I come in, to talk?"

Steve gives a rather awkward shrug to his friend; the blonde looks back into the room to look at his Alpha. Bucky stares at Steve, giving him a stiff nod to open the door for Sam. Steve looks back to Sam, opening the door further, leading him to the apartment living room. Steve sighs, collapsing on to the couch next to Bucky, his head leaning against the Alpha's shoulder.

Sam glances around the room, noticing an unfinished puzzle on the coffee table, and an open book on Bucky's lap; he gives a sad smile to the mates on the sofa as he sits down slowly on the reclining chair

Sam speaks up, thinking of his words carefully, "You two..." he sighs, scratching the back of his neck, "you both aren't really doin' _fine_ , are you?" he asks with a worried tone.

Steve's eyes widen, his mouth falling open almost at a loss of words; he glances at Bucky only to find him with a similar look. Bucky takes in a deep breath as he closes his eyes, and thins his lips, "No... I-I don't think we are..." he says with a long sigh, as his hand clasps around Steve's carefully.

Steve looks down to their hands, "I-It's hard... It's one thing losing... anyone... But it's," He takes a shaky breath, his eyes tearing up as he glances up to Sam's, "it's another thing losing your child..." the Omega says brokenly.

Sam nods with a sympathetic smile, "I can only imagine." he replies softly, "You both know, it's neither of your faults though, right?" he asks the two men with an observant eye.

They both nod numbly, "Can you say that you know it's not your faults. That... Th-that Willow's not here...?" Sam asks carefully.

Bucky turns his head, his eyes blinking vigorously as he rests his chin against a shaky palm; Steve swipes at his eyes with his thumb as he shakes his head weakly, "N-No..." he chokes out "Not Y-yet" he says looking down.

"Well," Sam begins, shifting his weight slightly on to an elbow, "That's alright too. It takes time to heal, as long you both know you can ask for help; I-I guess I just wanted to know you both are still up there..." the man says tapping the side of his forehead.

Bucky and Steve both nod; Bucky lets out a pathetic chuckle "Don't you worry your pretty little face," he says, "We're still here... We-We've got each other..." he nods encouragingly to Steve, giving their palms a gentle squeeze.

Steve smiles up at his Alpha gratefully before he turns to Sam, "Thank you... For being a good friend to us, Sam..." he says gratefully as he wipes a threatening tear; Steve licks his bottom lip, "Would you... Would you want to stay for dinner...?" He asks his friend sheepishly.

Sam breaks out into a wide grin and nods, "I would be more than happy to stay for dinner," he laughs out, "Besides! It's been a while since I've seen Buck actually cook somethin'!"

Bucky stands up with his Omega and glares at Sam with a shrug, "Oh, Ha-Ha, _Angel Wings,_ you're so full of yourself." he shakes his head, nudging the Alpha's shoulder playfully.

The trio all fall into a fit of laughs as they make their way into the kitchen, to finally reconnect with one another and hopefully heal their old wounds from the past.

**2036, December 16th. 9:56 PM.**

Steve stands at the counter of the dimly lit kitchen of their apartment. In the middle of the counter stands a lonely small wrapped gift box addressed to "Willow Sap", he sighs staring at it.  
He scratches at his cheek that has now grown in a full blonde beard, his hair still short, but much longer than he would usually have kept it.

He takes a sip of coffee from a special mug he owns; on the mug is a family photo of Bucky, Steve, and Willow visiting Coney Island. Steve listens to the noise of a shower being turned off, and the low growl of Bucky's muttering thoughts echoing in the halls.  
He sets the mug down on the counter as his eyes flick up to the kitchen entryway, seeing Bucky walk in with dripping wet hair; Bucky's eyes have lost their color, what was once bright, sparkling blue, is now a dark gray glaze. Bucky gives Steve a small smile, but that's all he seems to muster up nowadays. 

Steve meets Bucky halfway giving him a hug, "Are you ready?" he asks softly, "Not especially," replies the Alpha in a low dark tone, "It just had to be today, of all days." the Alpha continues, parting from the embrace to grab some coffee for himself.

Earlier that day, Sam had sent them an 'Emergency Call' saying there was an attack on Wakanda by some alien group led by a woman named Proxima Midnight.  
Sam had also unfortunately mentioned there were no excuses, as they would need everyone on this mission.

Steve shrugs to Bucky, "Just our luck I s'pose." he sighs stepping toward the sink to rinse the mug; "I just want to get it over with, fast as possible." Bucky grumbles, gulping down his hot caffeine, "You and me both, pal." Steve agrees solemnly. 

2037, December 30th. 12:56 PM  
\---  
The mission had gone on much longer than expected; two weeks longer...

From across the field where Bucky stood, jamming his metal fist into an Outrider's innards, he hears a wretched scream.

A scream of pain, a hissing burning pain that Bucky himself can feel eat through his veins.  
He snarls as he grasps at his neck, feeling his Bond Mark ash over before his eyes, his expression widening with shock.

He looks ahead of him to see his Omega on the ground, struggling against multiple swarms of the horrid creatures.

Bucky growls, shouts, and screams as he blasts through the aliens' heads that dare cross his path, running toward his Omega to just barely save him.

He stops when he sees Steve on the ground struggling to breathe; it overwhelms him with memories of times past, where he once thought his little Omega would pass on without Bucky due to his poor health.

Bucky drops to his knees, cradling Steve's bloody face and body, "S-Stevie..?" he chokes out, gently petting his hair out of his beautiful eyes.

Steve's lips shake, "I-I can't fight anymore.." he says in a broken, weak voice "I-I can't keep... living this life." he confesses, closing his eyes softly, tears running down them. 

He opens them to look at Bucky, his Alpha, his best friend since forever, "I love you, B-Bucky, M-My Alpha."

"S-Stevie... P-Please no, I-I can't be here without you... W-Without both of you.." Bucky says with tears pouring from his eyes;  
Steve stares at his Alpha, his lips parted, "I-I'm sorry." he whispers.

Bucky shakes his head harshly as he screws his eyes shut, he quickly plants his lips against Steve's, an everloving flame of emotions coursing through the both of them,  
"I-I can't stay here... Without you..." he repeats in a whispered confession. 

His eyes opening to look at Steve. 

Steve's teeth chatter slightly, letting out a shaking breath, "I-I can't watch you leave either.." he whispers,  
his tears burning his cold skin...

"Then don't... Wait for me, will you..? We'll see her together?" He asks in a pleading voice, as he musters up a broken Buchanan smirk.

"Always..." Steve says breathlessly, "'T-Til the End of the Line." he vows, his eyes glossing over in a gray haze. 

Bucky nods, his lips quivering as he watches his Omega's struggled breaths fall to an end, he lets out a sob as he hugs his Omega one last time on this Earth, "'Til the End of the Line, pal." he vows, shakily kissing the top of the soft blonde hair.

He lays the Omega down gently, the blonde's once blue eyes now shut in their final resting place, the soft green grass twirling around the two mates poetically.

It's almost quiet, all though the shouts and screams of horror and fear are still heard from teammates, warriors, and aliens alike blurring together, the Alpha almost finds it strangely peaceful.

He reaches over Steve's ear to turn his communicator off, to let him finally rest in complete bliss;  
he goes to turn his own off, but he pauses to think for a moment, he turns it on and lets a shaking breath escape his lips, "It's been an honor working with you all." he says thoughtfully.

Many confused shouts roll over his ears, "Barnes? What's going on! Where are you? Why is Steve disconnected?" says a demanding, snarky voice,  
"James? If I think I know what you're about to do, please don't! Please. Where are you? Respond, Damn it!" a feminine, worried voice calls out.

Bucky's eyes glaze over his hands, then down to the ground where he spots his light machine gun, he grabs it laying it on his lap gently, 

"Buck, I know it's hard right now, man! But you don't gotta do this! Where's Steve!" a loyal friend's voice comes through, Bucky almost smiles.

He presses on his communicator, "W-We leave the shield to you, Wilson," he says in a broken voice, looking upward at the sky he laughs a cold chuckle,

"Don't do anything stupid while we're gone," he says whilst taking the communicator out.

"'We're gone...?' Bucky stop!" Many voices say, but they are quickly cut off;  
Bucky lies both communicators in the grass before he stares at the trigger of the gun.

He shifts ever so slightly as he lies down next to his Omega, "'Til the End of the Line." he repeats, before closing his eyes.

He breathes in.

He holds his breath.

He smiles.

He lets it sink in, listening to his surroundings, feeling the Earth welcome him home.

He pulls the trigger.

He breathes out.  
...  
....  
.....

\----------

  
  


**???? ??? ??**

Steve opens his eyes, only to be revealed to complete silence; He's welcomed with long tall green grass, yarrows and black-eyed-Susans tickling his face.

He scrunches up his nose and sneezes, bolting upward to look over the grass.  
Only to find out, he cannot see over the tall plants, he furrows his brows and looks down at his legs and hands.

His eyes widen in shock as he raises his palm only to see his long, thin artist fingers displayed in front of him.  
He takes a deep shaky breath as he realizes his body's form.

He stands up slightly, gazing at this new world now noticing something new, he can see; the last time Steve remembers when he was in this body, he could hardly see what was in his line of vision, let alone the beautiful vibrant colors.

He releases a nervous laugh as he hugs himself and twirls around in place before he stumbles and falls over an oddly shaped _rock._

"Aaah, Damn it..." He seethes, rubbing at the back of his neck, shaking his head in confusion.

"What're doin' on the ground," says a deep, rich familiar voice.

Steve's eyes widen as he stares at his knees, his head snaps up to see his beloved Alpha standing before him, his _left_ hand out toward the Omega.

Steve stares at Bucky for a moment in awe, the brunette's hair cropped and as dark as ever, his blue eyes dazzling with mischief as they had always been when he first met the man.

The Omega lets out an excited laugh, a smile growing on both of their faces, "Nothin'" says the blonde grabbing the taller man's hand, "D'nt look like nothin'!" the Alpha challenges, pulling the Omega up quickly, a yelp escaping from the smaller man's lips.

The blonde shakes his head with a roll of his eyes, "Well, it was. Whats'it to you anyways." he says with a warm smile.

"Well," says the brunette, "Remind me if I'm wrong, but I don't remember when they say there's a _fallen angel,_ what it actually means there's an angel that falls on 'ya" he continues with a smooth voice, his face closing in on the smaller man.

The blonde hums a laugh as their noses touch, "Oh yeah?" he asks, "I just might think you're wrong." he chuckles.

"Do 'ya now? What'd they call 'ya anyways, angel? The name's James Barnes, but they call me Bucky." the taller brunette teases with a smile, his eyes fluttering down to the other's lips.

"The hell kinda name is Bucky?" the Omega asks, his voice growing softer now, "Short 'fer Buchanan." the Alpha responds just as softly.  
"That's unfortunate... 'm Steve. Steve Rogers." The blonde says finally, his own eyes falling shut as he lets the taller man scoop him up and kiss him passionately

They both laugh and smile before Bucky sets Steve down to gaze at him, "You're absolutely stunning, Stevie..." he says with a warm smile.

Steve looks down and flushes red, he holds out his hand quickly to Bucky's, interlocking their fingers, "Buck..." he mutters.

"What? Are you embarrassed that I..." Bucky crouches down on Steve's level, his lips just barely touching the Omega's ear, _"Loooove you?"_ he whispers in a teasing voice.

Steve gasps at Bucky, scrunching up his nose with a laugh, "Bucky!" he shouts, his skin flushing into a deeper red. Bucky barks out a loud laugh, pulling Steve in once more to breathe in his natural, non-serum, loveliness.

"I love you too, you big softie" Steve mumbles, his cheek against Bucky's chest, "Well, that's a relief." the Alpha replies, smoothing his palm against Steve's back.

"Hey, Stevie?" Bucky asks softly, looking down at his Omega with a tilted head, "Yeah, Buck?" Steve replies, looking up into brunette's gray-blue eyes.

"You think this is it? The place I mean?" He says softly, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks.  
Steve takes in a deep breath, squeezing his mate's hand in his, he nods eventually "I do... Do you think?"

"I think she's here..." Bucky nods, finishing Steve's sentence, "Do you want to go look for her?" he asks, Steve nods quickly with a smile, "I do."

\---

The two mates walk along the grassy fields, both holding hands and laughing, occasionally stopping to gaze upon the beauty of this new world they've been planted in to.

"Stevie, does this place seem familiar to you?" Bucky asks with a laugh and winning smile as he looks down at his Omega.

Steve nods in thought "It's home, isn't it?" he says with a warm smile, gazing up at his Alpha.

"That's what I thought, so, our home should just be above this hill right?" Bucky asks with an excited grin, a challenging look in his eyes.

"That's right... What're you thinkin' in that dangerous head of yours, Buck?" Steve asks with a slightly concerned tone, but a genuine smile.

"Oooh... Nothing..." Bucky replies in a mocking voice before he nudges Steve to the side, "Last one there gets a kiss from the winner!" he calls out, running to the top of the hill.  
Steve gapes open at Bucky "Hey! You made it unfair! I win both ways!" he yells, running to catch up with Bucky, laughing all the way.

At the top of the hill, Bucky looks back to see Steve easily running up, as if he'd never had any issues at all. He grins widely seeing his Omega thriving and looking just as beautiful as ever.

Steve gets a mischievous grin once he gets closer to the top, he speeds up his pace only to tackle on top of Bucky.

"Oof!" Bucky grunts out as he begins to laugh, his arms wrapping around the smaller man; they both quiet down until they gaze into each other's eyes, "Hey, Loser." Bucky smiles.  
Steve's mouth drops open, "Uhm, excuse me, but a kiss from you is a win for me!" he says with a slight sarcastic tone, "Yeah, yeah." Bucky hums, landing his lips against his mate's.

They both smile to each other lovingly; a sigh in peace escaping both of their lips, that is until Steve's smile drops. He looks up ahead of them to see their white, green trimmed farmhouse sitting proudly on its hill.  
Steve gets off of Bucky to stare longingly at it, "Stevie?" Bucky asks worriedly as he hoists himself up to stand next to the smaller man.  
"We're here." Says Steve with a breathless laugh, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Bucky takes Steve's hand in his "How 'bout we head on up, see if anyone's home?" Bucky teases, squeezing the other man's fingers playfully.

Steve nods with a big grin, "After you," he says with a playful nod; Bucky rolls his eyes and leads Steve up toward the house, the familiar creaky steps, and stable wooden porch; stopping right in front of the screen door.  
Bucky opens his mouth, but closes it immediately, he looks down at his Omega, "I'm not quite sure what to do, do we knock?" he asks sheepishly. Steve raises an eyebrow at Bucky, but he shrugs and nods, "I don't see why not."

Bucky shrugs before raising his other hand, knocking gently on the screen door. Silence rolls through the air, as they both shift awkwardly as the door is still closed in front of them, Steve opens his mouth to speak before the door is swung open with a bang, startling the two men.

Standing in the doorway is a rather short woman with dark brown hair, her wide eyes a steely-blue color, a white ceramic mug shatters against the porch; both Steve and Bucky cringe at the broken pieces on the ground "Hey, Becks- AH!" Bucky is interrupted again by the young woman's arms around the two men.  
"Hi, Becca" Steve laughs, patting her back lovingly; "Oh, damn it! You two!" The woman chides, parting her hug with them, "D'you have _ANY_ idea how much pain you put me through?! Raisin' a child on m'own, goin' to school, hell talkin' to _MA_ on my OWN!" the woman says, wagging her finger at them in a menacing tone.  
Both men look at her with wide eyes, "Er... Sorry?" Bucky says, cringing slightly at his response, _"Sorry?"_ the Beta responds in a challenging tone, "Becca... If it means anything to 'ya. Thank you..." Steve says sincerely, with a nervous smile.

Rebecca's eyes soften at Steve, "Oh, Steve, Hun, I couldn't ever blame you, darlin' BUT This man!" She says turning to Bucky, "I can blame you!"  
"For What!" Bucky asks in disbelief at his younger sister's shenanigans; Rebecca sputters out a response, she shrugs, then hugs the two men once again, "For not giving me enough time before the two 'ya left for good." she says finally.

Rebecca sighs shaking her head as she releases from the hug, "Well, come inside you two! Everyone will be all excited!" she motions for the door, "But, what about-" Steve pipes up, "Don't worry 'bout it, I'll have Robert get it!" she replies immediately, skipping inside the house.  
"I'm sorry, _Robert?"_ Bucky asks in a confused tone.

\---  
As the trio walk inside, both Bucky and Steve gaze upon their house in awe; the liveliness, love, and homey scent evident throughout the house.  
The sounds of laughter from their family members echo from the back porch; Rebecca leads the two through the house, her hands grazing past the surfaces of tables, cabinets, and walls.

Steve and Bucky follow the young woman, hand-in-hand, "You think they'll actually be happy to see us?" Bucky whispers, lowering himself to ask Steve.  
Steve's brows furrow as he gives Bucky a confused look, "What d'you mean, Buck? Why would they be upset...?" he asks, slightly concerned. Bucky blows out a breath and shrugs, "Well, for so long they thought we died so long ago..." he says with regret, "Would they think we cheated Death?" he worries, his eyes widening.  
Steve shakes his head as he gives Bucky's hand a light squeeze, "Buck, if anything, I'm sure they'd be delighted we're here now... After all, they are our family..." he nods.  
Bucky rolls his eyes and smiles to Steve, "Such a Sap you are," he says, "but I love you." he whispers, kissing the top of the shorter man's head; Steve smiles and leans against his Alpha as the make their way to the back of the house.

\---  
When they arrive at the porch door, Rebecca decides she'll walk out first so Bucky and Steve can have their _Grand Entrance_ as she calls it; the men were not amused.

Much like at the front porch, Bucky and Steve stare at the daunting porch door before they both take a deep breath and step outside; they're greeted with many shocked faces, each with different reactions.

Winifred and Sarah are the first to crowd the boys with tearful hugs and blessings, then both of their fathers come up, each patting either's shoulder; lastly Peggy and Howard both greet the two former soldiers.

Peggy looks on at the boys with a rare tearful grin before she engulfs Bucky and Steve in a much-needed hug, "It's so wonderful to see you again," she tells them with a laugh. Steve smiles and chuckles softly at Peggy's tears, "Gee, Pegs, didn't think you had it in 'ya to weep!" says Howard barking out a hardy laugh, only to be hushed by his wife.

Bucky and Steve both smile at ease with being reunited with their beloved family. They meet Rebecca's husband, Robert, as well as Peggy's husband; to Becca's surprise, Bucky gets along very well with her husband, "He's a real keeper!" he tells her as he laughs at the stories Robert tells.

After a while, Bucky and Steve both round up Howard, Peggy, and Rebecca to tell them their gratitude to them for raising their daughter; Steve had burst into tears as he explained his rather long, heartfelt speech about them and their baby girl.

They finally end their family reunion with a group migration back inside the house to plan for a surprise for Willow...

\---

"But, Buck! I wanna hold it!" Steve whines as he tries to grab the picnic basket from Bucky's grasp. Bucky only laughs at Steve's attempts, "Sorry, Stevie! But you are literally the size of the basket! I don't need you tippin' over off the hill!"  
"Ah, C'mon Bucky, y' know just as well as I do that's not gonna happen." Steve pouts, staring at Bucky with his bottom lip sticking out. Bucky tries to look away from Steve, but is bested by the puppy-dog eyes; the man sighs handing over the basket, "Punk." he says after grabbing the bouquet of sunflowers from Steve's hold.

Steve only snickers as he holds the basket with both hands, enjoying his sweet victory as he sticks out his tongue toward Bucky mockingly. Bucky shakes his head, sticking out his tongue in return.

Rebecca sighs as she watches the two mess about in the kitchen,"Are you gonna leave, or tease each other like children, whilst your only child is sitting alone watching the sunrise." she quips; Bucky and Steve's brows shoot up quickly at Rebecca's snarkiness "Hush dear baby sister, now is not the time for fighting, now is the time for reunion!" Bucky says with a huff.

"That was my point Buc-" Rebecca is stopped by a finger shoved to her lips by Bucky, her eyelids fall half into glare toward her older brother, she then bites the Alpha's finger playfully enjoying his yelp of pain.

Steve busts out laughing at Bucky and Rebecca sibling rivalry, "Whose side are you on!" Bucky squawks at Steve, "Outside! That's whose side I'm on!" Steve replies cheerfully as he triumphantly marches out the door.

Bucky rolls his eyes as he exits the house door, sending a glare toward his younger sister, and a wave to his family.

The Alpha runs up to catch up to his Omega close behind, grabbing the other's hand as they walk and laugh all the way up the hill.

The pair remain silent the rest of the way as they gaze on at the old weeping willow tree atop of the hill; they sigh with smiles playing on their lips as they hurry their pace up. 

"Hope we aren't late, babydoll!" Bucky calls out with a laugh, as Steve smiles leaning into his Alpha's side, watching their pup's surprised reaction.

She stands up quickly, her hands placed carefully against the trunk of the tree as she analyzes the two men, tears starting to threaten in her eyes; she sobs out a laugh as she bolts off the tree and into her father's arms.

The silhouette of the trio falls to grass as they finally hold each other, taking in the other's breathing.  
Resting into an easy sigh of relief, as the sun rises behind them, they finally _smile._  
They've finally made it.  
_The End of the Line..._  
...  
..  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> **Roll Credits with Frank Sinatra's 'Fly Me to the Moon.' (Remastered).**
> 
>  
> 
> If you'd let like any of the extra scenes I had planned out, please let me know.  
> But for now, this story has come to an end.  
> Thank you so much for reading, See 'ya real soon! ♥


End file.
